


Vad om livet av marionetter?

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Series: Samskeyti [2]
Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, RPF, Sexual Content, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]Con Chris dimenticava persino quella parte fosse mai esistita, non aveva mai sentito come un’urgenza imprescindibile quella di mostrare il suo profilo migliore, mai.<br/>Poi si erano baciati sotto un cielo troppo grande ed un sole troppo caldo, e non una volta aveva pensato fosse stato inopportuno, non una aveva pensato avessero qualche rotella fuori posto entrambi, o lui soltanto, perché baciare Chris era stato come ritrovare la coperta azzurra che non sapeva di aver perduto.[...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ett

**Author's Note:**

> _[Questa storia va letta come naturale seguito di_[ **Såsom i en spegel**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1534698&i=1), rimando quindi alla lettura della storia per la comprensione degli eventi.  
>  La storia tenta di seguire il filo degli avvenimenti realmente accaduti fino al 17 Aprile 2011, data della Premiere australiana di Thor, da quel momento in poi, è tutto da considerare una mia totale invenzione. ]

 

 

 

_Atto I, Scena I._

Susannah(2) non era con lui alla premiere, così come non c’era Elsa. Non sapeva perché Chris non le avesse chiesto di accompagnarlo, ma sapeva benissimo perché lui avesse evitato di invitare la sua, di _fidanzata_. E poi, non era pronto a presentarla ai suoi genitori, non a suo padre, almeno. Susanna era carina e dolce, ma era nata nella vecchia capitale e si era diplomata in un istituto _minore_ , persino per diventare attrice: suo padre l’avrebbe considerata una perdente due volte e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto odiarlo anche solo perché lo costringeva a simili, bassissime, riflessioni. Probabilmente la loro storia non sarebbe durata, chissà, forse era già finita e non avevano ancora avuto il coraggio di dirselo, ma non voleva correre il rischio si sentisse umiliata da un vecchio scozzese invecchiato troppo presto.

Aveva portato con sé la sua famiglia, così come aveva fatto Chris, che li portava con sé ovunque quando poteva. Lui no, lui non solo non poteva, in realtà, non _voleva_. Amava i suoi genitori, amava sua madre e le sue sorelle e adorava suo padre, ma il suo era un affetto tanto forte quanto monco, perché sembrava il destinatario non fosse interessato ad accoglierlo: Norman James Hiddleston non regalava tenerezza come non regalava attenzioni o complimenti, persino se meritati.

Non ai suoi figli, almeno, e forse era quello il motivo per cui Sarah aveva scelto di fare la giornalista raccontando le vecchie vestigia di un impero ed era scappata in India, lontana persino da un fuso orario condiviso.

Tom aveva portato alla premiere i suoi genitori, trascinandoli dall’altra parte del globo, in una terra troppo calda per loro abituati alle estati sulle montagne scozzesi, aveva prenotato per loro camere lussuosissime ed una piccola vacanza fuori stagione. Erano elegantissimi e rigidi come tutti i vecchi inglesi davanti ai flash indiscreti di sconosciuti dai quali si erano tenuti pudicamente lontani. Sua madre era naturalmente ritrosa, ma tentava di offrirsi ai suoi abbracci e ai suoi sorrisi nonostante l’imbarazzo. Suo padre guardava perplesso gli Hemsworth che sorridevano e giocavano e si abbracciavano dando in pasto al mondo la loro felicità, la loro bellezza e la loro giovinezza indecente, perché era evidente avessero avuto figli persino prima di avere un pezzo di carta alla parete. Per un uomo che aveva già un principio di stempiatura quando sua moglie era rimasta incinta la prima volta, la loro era stata una scelta da sconsiderati.

Suo padre aveva la pessima abitudine di giudicare la felicità degli altri perché non era stato capace di costruirsene una propria che durasse almeno più di un ciclo scolastico completo di uno dei suoi figli. Tom aveva il terrore di diventare come lui. Purtroppo, però, temeva soprattutto di non riuscire ad avere la sua approvazione.

Per quel motivo aveva chiesto ad entrambi di accompagnarlo, ma aveva lavorato di filo per convincere soprattutto suo padre, giocando con la sua ventennale passione per il teatro, i vecchi film e Anthony Hopkins.  
Perché era riuscito ad ottenere un ruolo da co-protagonista in un film con Hopkins, con un budget hollywoodiano ed un regista pluripremiato, ed era un qualcosa di cui essere orgogliosi, giusto? Tom sperava di sì, e Tony faceva del suo meglio, ma lo scozzese troppo alto e troppo duro di cui stava blandendo il figlio sembrava non cogliere l’orgoglio che persino un padre virtuale provava per quel ragazzo smagrito che se ne stava un passo dietro di lui, in attesa a mendicare un briciolo di considerazione e di affetto.

Tom ci aveva sperato fino alla fine e gli si era spezzato il cuore quando suo padre aveva cambiato discorso riportandolo su un vecchio film di cui non era riuscito a cogliere il titolo, reso sordo dalla delusione. E Tony gli aveva dato corda, troppo stupito per registrare l’amarezza del suo giovane collega.

Alla fine del film sua madre aveva pianto, suo padre gli aveva stretto la mano - l’unico segnale avesse gradito la sua interpretazione - ed aveva chiesto di tornare in albergo. Era dai tempi dell’università che non prendeva più sul serio i suoi progetti artistici, e quel paradosso non smetteva mai di lasciarlo confuso e amareggiato, perché l’unica circostanza in cui suo padre era stato disposto ad ammettere il suo talento era stata quando aveva creduto non avrebbe comunque fatto nulla per coltivarlo. Invece l’aveva fatto e il disappunto aveva ucciso qualunque forma di stima e considerazione suo padre avesse nutrito per lui e per la carriera che pensava avrebbe inseguito.

Quindi aveva finito per bere troppo alla festa che era seguita alla Prima, abbastanza da far allontanare persino Kat(3), che pure gli era stata incollata durante il red carpet e per motivi che esulavano dal marketing, ma lei non amava l’alcol e preferiva non doverne sopportare l’odore. Abbastanza da far sgattaiolare Chris al suo fianco senza che se ne accorgesse. Gli aveva sfiorato il braccio che reggeva il calice e l’aveva invitato a seguirlo verso una balconata deserta, l’aria fresca della notte di Sydney lo aveva riscosso ed era stato con sollievo che aveva capito di non essere poi così ubriaco. Solo stordito, e probabilmente non a causa dell’alcol.

Erano rimasti zitti appoggiati al parapetto mentre dall’interno provenivano risa e musica e il chiacchiericcio continuo di chi parla per non dire comunque nulla. C’era gente famosa, c’erano registi famosi, attori da milioni di dollari a cachet, produttori che maneggiavano quegli stipendi come spiccioli. C’erano stelline in cerca di gloria riflessa e modelle talmente belle da dare l’impressione di essere ancora incastrate nella carta patinata di Vogue, e sembrava tutti sapessero cosa fare e dire.

“Solo tu puoi capire come mi sento in questo momento.”

Chris aveva spezzato il silenzio costringendolo a notare quanto fossero troppi vicini, ma non si era comunque allontanato. Gli aveva sorriso e poi riso piano con lui, perché era vero, in quella sala nessuno avrebbe potuto capire il loro stato d’animo e l’intontimento che ne derivava. Erano gli unici che non avrebbero saputo cosa dire e come muoversi se non avessero avuto degli angeli custodi debitamente pagati per suggerglielo. Non erano i soli debuttanti sotto i trent’anni, quella sera, eppure si sentivano comunque soli e complici: forse perché venivano da luci diverse da quelle di Hollywood e, pur avendole sognate, prima di quella sera non avevano fatto altro che immaginarne pallide eco. La realtà non era luminosa, era abbagliante, e troppa luce rende ciechi come la troppa oscurità.

Si chiese per la prima volta se fosse proprio vero fossero così uguali. Perché la famiglia di Chris era tornata in albergo solo un’ora prima, insieme, e dopo averlo festeggiato. Sua madre invece si era fermata fino all’aperitivo, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di trattenerla ancora, nonostante, se l’avesse chiesto, sarebbe rimasta tutta la sera. Aveva pregato il suo pubblicista di riaccompagnarla in albergo, non voleva tornasse in taxi da sola a quell’ora della notte. Suo padre probabilmente era rimasto oltre i titoli di coda solo per poter stringere di nuovo la mano a Tony.

Buttò giù il resto dello champagne per stornare il sapore amaro della bile in gola, perché quelle riflessioni Chris non le meritava di certo, così come non meritava quella parte di sé che aveva speso anni a nascondere persino a se stesso, nei giardini di Eton e sul palco del Farrer: _sorridi e sii gentile, sorridi e ringrazia, è l’unico modo in cui puoi mostrare i denti, nascondi il ringhio sotto una risata, se ridi non possono vederti piangere_.

Con Chris dimenticava persino quella parte fosse mai esistita, non aveva mai sentito come un’urgenza imprescindibile quella di mostrare il suo profilo migliore, mai.

Poi si erano baciati sotto un cielo troppo grande ed un sole troppo caldo, e non una volta aveva pensato fosse stato inopportuno, non una aveva pensato avessero qualche rotella fuori posto entrambi, o lui soltanto, perché baciare Chris era stato come ritrovare la coperta azzurra che non sapeva di aver perduto.

Chris lo aveva riscosso di nuovo sfiorandogli la mano che aveva appoggiato alla balaustra. Ebbe la strana sicurezza che, se fossero stati davvero soli, Chris non avrebbe esitato a stringerla nella sua.

Erano tornati a casa poco prima dell’alba, dopo una festa che era sembrata una maratona. Chris non aveva più lasciato il suo fianco per più di pochi minuti dopo la loro capatina in balcone e Tom gliene era stato talmente grato che lo avrebbe baciato davanti a tutti, zittendo una volta per tutte i pettegolezzi che lo volevano già in dirittura d’altare con Kat, quando non erano riusciti nemmeno a superare la prima fase e il sapore di un muffin al cioccolato.

A casa, non in albergo, perché Chris a Sydney aveva un posticino solo suo che ancora non aveva pensato di cambiare, nonostante potesse ormai permettersi di meglio, quindi avevano disertato le lussuose camere gentilmente offerte dai Marvel Studios per ritagliarsi almeno qualche ora di solitudine: avrebbero avuto due giorni di pace, poi la giostra sarebbe ricominciata per culminare nel grande luna park di Los Angeles.

Non c’era una camera per gli ospiti e non se ne erano preoccupati.

“Quello che ha fatto stasera, non è stato giusto.”

Chris non aveva specificato il soggetto, ma Tom sapeva e aveva capito. Per un istante temette la vergogna l’avrebbe sopraffatto: se la tua famiglia non si prende il disturbo di dimostrare affetto, perché dovrebbe farlo qualcun altro? Se tuo padre non riconosce che sei diventato un uomo degno di stima, quella degli altri ha valore?  
Solo per un istante, però. Chris non era _gli altri_ , non lo era stato fin dall’inizio, non c’entrava un bacio – _baci_ \- di troppo di cui non avevano mai parlato.  
Tom ne spiò il profilo nella penombra dell’alba: non avevano acceso le luci, solo scostato un po’ le tende, erano saturi di luci e presto il sole avrebbe reclamato il suo posto nel cielo, volevano godersi quella parentesi nella dolcezza della mezza luce.  
Chris si era tolto la cravatta e la giacca – _quando lo aveva fatto?_ – e la camicia pendeva mollemente fuori dai pantaloni. La luce franca e semplice e buona che aveva sempre negli occhi aveva lasciato il posto a qualcosa che non riusciva a decifrare, l’ombra di una domanda, il barlume di un pensiero. La traccia dell’abitudine.

“Hai bevuto troppo. Pensavo volessi dare un taglio agli alcolici.”

“Non credo di aver bevuto abbastanza. Forse mentivo.”

Chris aveva sospirato e aveva cominciato ad allentargli il nodo della cravatta – _non l’aveva già fatto da solo?_ – con gesti efficienti, liberandolo di una stretta che stava diventando insopportabile e nemmeno lo sapeva.

“Diana è molto simpatica, piace molto anche a mia madre. E’ dolce.”

“Lo so. La adoro.”

“Le somigli.”

“Non è vero.”

Chris gli aveva posato un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo. E si sentiva ridicolo perché era stato proprio quel particolare a riportarlo alla realtà di una distanza che, fattivamente, quasi non esisteva tra loro. Le sue sopracciglia disegnavano archi scontenti e Tom non credeva di avergli mai visto un’espressione così ferma e indispettita. Non rivolta a lui.  
Il sole sembrava non voler sorgere e dalla finestra penetravano ombre violacee che si erano sostituite agli spiragli rosati del sole nascente. Tom non sapeva perché stava notando quel particolare e perché dovesse essere importante, aveva sempre avuto la strana abitudine di registrare dettagli superflui come se fossero essenziali.

Essenziale, invece, era il fatto sentisse il respiro di Chris sul viso.

“ _Quella_ era una bugia.”

Tom aveva provato a sorridere, ma il dito aveva aumentato la pressione sulle sue labbra e non ne era stato in grado. Chris incombeva su di lui come un immenso bastione, eppure non se ne sentiva intimidito, perché il muro di carne che era il suo corpo sembrava più una barriera che voleva solo proteggerlo, non tagliarlo fuori per l’ennesima volta.

“Non devi sforzarti di sorridere. Non mi piace quando lo fai.”

_Aveva cominciato a piovere prima o dopo avessero cominciato a baciarsi?_

Tom non lo sapeva e forse nemmeno gl’interessava davvero, nonostante il dettaglio fosse tutt’altro che solito per l’autunno australe, poco avvezzo agli acquazzoni improvvisi fuori stagione.

Quando erano riusciti a raggiungere la piccola camera da letto, fuori si era scatenato un temporale in piena regola, ma Tom ne fu persino, stranamente, contento.  
Gocce pesanti come accuse picchiavano contro i vetri delle finestre e gli infissi, ma ogni colpo aiutava a nascondere gesti inaspettati che non avrebbero mai dovuto vedere la luce.

La pioggia cadeva a scrosci sempre più violenti, come violenta era l’urgenza con cui si stavano cercando, Tom non pensava, perché non ne aveva bisogno. Era sicuro fosse la prima volta eppure quante altre aveva assaggiato quella stessa pelle in punta di lingua ( _quando? Dove?_ )? Le sue mani seguivano percorsi noti su un corpo mai esplorato, si lasciava percorrere come una mappa muta, solo il frastuono della tempesta si udiva nella stanza, il soffio furioso del vento copriva il frusciare delle lenzuola, ogni goccia di pioggia attutiva la nota di un bacio, un lampo per ogni carezza, un tuono per ogni spinta.

“Dio, quanto mi sei mancato.”

No no no, non doveva palare, Tom gli aveva morso le labbra per ingoiare persino il debole gemito di dolore che era seguito. Non doveva parlare, c’era la tempesta a nascondere ogni rumore e così doveva essere, il perché non aveva importanza, le invocazioni non servivano e gli dei ( _dei?_ ) dovevano essere lasciati fuori.

_Sshh, non parlare, solo il silenzio sa nascondere i segreti._

Lo aveva detto ad alta voce? No. Era stato lui a pronunciare quelle parole? La sicurezza d’averlo fatto non impediva si chiedesse dove e quando.

La pioggia continuava a cadere tanto forte da sembrare inesauribile, come l’energia che li percorreva ad ondate sempre più ravvicinate. Non riuscivano a smettere di toccarsi, mordersi, talmente uniti che Tom non avrebbe saputo dire dove cominciava l’uno e finiva l’altro. Erano pieni di una fame antica che il passare delle ore – _ore? Quanto tempo? Quante volte? Era già successo? Era già successo._ – insieme, uniti e inscindibili, non riusciva a saziare. O a stancare.

L’aria della stanza era satura di ozono, un odore familiare e buono che Tom aveva inseguito tutta la vita senza sapere perché, ma la stanza ne era piena e Chris si muoveva sopra di lui zittendo persino il respiro nell’incavo del suo collo, e aveva i capelli ancora troppo corti, ma presto… _Cosa?_

Una spinta più violenta, un tuono più forte degli altri, un dolore dolce come miele. I sensi ottenebrati e finalmente liberi dal fastidioso pungolo dei pensieri.

L’aria odorava di ozono e bruciava d’elettricità statica e Tom ebbe l’improvvisa certezza che il colore dei suoi capelli non era l’unico dettaglio stonato in quella recita di cui stentava a scorgere tutti i personaggi.

 

_Atto I, scena II._

Era impossibile giudicare che ore fossero, il cielo continuava a grondare, grigio come sa essere solo negli inverni del nord. La loro pelle era ancora umida e troppo calda, ma non si sentivano pronti a sciogliere l’abbraccio in cui si erano stretti, schiena contro torace.  
Chris gli annusava i riccioli scuri senza allentare la presa attorno al suo corpo, tanto stretta che avrebbe temuto di non riuscire a respirare se il fiato non gli fosse già stato portato via. La sottile barriera della pelle non riusciva ad impedirgli di sentire la sua irrequietezza, nonostante il corpo fosse ormai sazio e stremato. Chris non aveva emesso un solo suono, attento persino al fruscio che generava muovendosi. Non aveva detto una parola, ma desiderava farlo, sentiva le sue labbra sul collo muoversi mute in una domanda sospesa.

“Da un po’ faccio degli strani sogni. Poi mi sveglio e ho paura di non ritrovarti.”

Si era sciolto dall’abbraccio il tempo necessario per girarsi così da poterlo guardare in viso, ma si erano stretti di nuovo prontamente l’uno all’altro.

Gli posò una mano sulla guancia sfiorandogli le ciglia con la punta del pollice: i suoi occhi azzurri non erano cambiati e non l’avrebbero mai fatto, il cielo che li illuminava non aveva importanza.

Percepiva i contorni farsi man mano più nitidi e la lingua meno sicura.

_Chi aveva detto che si mente anche con un’omissione? Era tale anche quando non si era coscienti lo fosse?_

“Sta ancora piovendo. Non è più necessario piova tanto.”

Non aveva senso eppure si erano scambiati un sorriso e l’ennesimo bacio e sapevano entrambi, da qualche parte nel cuore e nella testa, che il sole che aveva cominciato a far capolino tra le nuvole, non era una coincidenza.

 

 

 

 

 

**Note:**

**(1)** Ovvero, “ _Che dire della_ _vita_ _dei_ _burattini_ _?_ _”_ in svedese. Non è che voglio spararmi le pose con titoli impronunciabili, vorrei solo dare un senso di continuità con la storia precedente. Anche i titoli dei capitolo, non sono altro che semplici numeri in svedese. ^^’

**(2)** Susannah Fielding, attrice, all’epoca fidanzata di Tom: si erano conosciuti sul set della seconda stagione di Wallander. Credo tutti conoscano Elsa Patacki, invece, moglie di Chris.

**(3)** Kat Dennings aka Darcy, ovviamente: nonostante Tom fosse impegnato (ma lui e la Fielding si lasceranno da lì ad un anno), sul set si vociferava insistentemente di una loro liason. E’ molto probabile si frequentassero semplicemente perché diventati buoni amici e che le voci siano state messe in giro per scopi pubblicitari.

Assicuro poi che non sto facendo bashing sul signor Hiddleston Senior (anche perché descrivere un uomo dal carattere inflessibile non credo sia bashing…), mi limito a descrivere (ed interpretare in modo – credo!- plausibile) situazioni e sensazioni descritte qua e là da Tom Hiddleston stesso in varie interviste, sia cartacee che video: quel che ne ho potuto ricavare è stato appunto il quadro di un uomo severo, che vuole bene alla sua famiglia ma è poco incline all’affettività, pragmatico fino all’estremo e molto poco d’accordo con la scelta di vita del figlio, nonostante il successo mondiale poi ottenuto.  
Prima che qualcuno faccia rimostranze, sono sicura i due abbiano un bellissimissimo rapporto e siano una famigliola felice nonostante quel che successo in passato e bla bla bla: tutto quello che è scritto in questa storia è semplicemente una **mia** interpretazione di quello che ho letto, tra l’atro fissando gli eventi al 2011. Se qualcuno ne ha una diversa, sono felice per lei, è una persona più ottimista e migliore di me.


	2. Två

_Atto II, Scena I._

Quando era ancora solo un ragazzino, sua madre era la sua principale fonte di consolazione. Fossero problemi scolastici (rari) o di cuore (frequenti), era da lei che correva cercando una spalla su cui piangere. E sua madre lo aveva sempre accolto tra le braccia, lo aveva ascoltato e, dopo le coccole e i consigli di rito, lo aveva sempre lasciato dicendogli di non piangere, perché quando lo faceva sembrava anche il cielo volesse imitarlo.

Chris sapeva non fosse vero, eppure quelle parole avevano sempre avuto il potere di farlo sorridere di nuovo.  
Ma la pioggia non gli piaceva, non tanto perché i suoi genitori gl’impedivano di fare surf durante gli acquazzoni più intensi, ma soprattutto perché la pioggia sembrava influire – o essere legata? – al suo umore.

Forse era quello il motivo per cui aveva sempre preferito il Nord a Melbourne, pioveva talmente poco che quando poi finalmente il cielo si scuriva non si sentiva in colpa per il suo cattivo umore. E non aveva senso, ma in fondo allo stomaco la sensazione era sempre stata quella.

Mentre stringeva – forse troppo forte, ma non riusciva ad allentare la presa – Tom tra le braccia, avrebbe voluto dirglielo, raccontargli della tempesta senza fine che si sentiva dentro, ma le parole morivano prima di riuscire a raggiungere la lingua e il silenzio, chissà perché, sembrava essere  più importante di tutto. Non poteva fare rumore come l’orso – _orso?_ – che era.

Aveva promesso ad Elsa che l’avrebbe portata con sé alla Premiere di Los Angeles, si sarebbero presentati a tutti, le aveva già comprato un anello enorme che aveva pregato suo padre di custodire per lui. Ma non l’avrebbe fatta sfilare su quel red carpet né su altri, l’anello l’avrebbe sfoggiato sua madre al prossimo anniversario.

La pelle di Tom contro la sua lo terrorizzava, ma come avrebbe fatto a rinunciarvi?

Quel calore, quell’odore, _lui_ , era tutti i problemi che non sapeva di volere, di cui non sapeva di aver bisogno.

Non sapeva quando quella certezza l’aveva colpito, forse quando l’aveva baciato – _perché c’era poco da fare e dire, era stato lui a baciarlo, e il fatto fosse stato sicuro Tom l’avrebbe accolto non era un’attenuante_ – forse persino prima, seduti sul lussuoso divano di Ken. La sua vita ordinata era sempre scivolata tranquilla, piena d’amore e certezze, eppure conoscere Tom gli aveva fatto capire che – in fondo – non era mai stato certo di nulla, perché la chiarezza con la quale lo sentiva _suo_ faceva impallidire ogni altra sensazione avesse mai avuto in vita sua. Amava Elsa, ma Tom era quella fantomatica _altra cosa_ che aveva sempre irriso mentre recitava in una brutta soap opera. Non riusciva neppure a chiedersi _cosa_ , lo sapeva e basta.  
Mentre leccava grosse gocce salate che gli scivolavano tra le scapole ossute aveva avuto la netta sensazione che quello era il sapore che aveva inseguito tutta la vita senza saperlo, e riscoprirlo lo aveva fatto sentire allo stesso tempo euforico e sgomento. E non aveva senso, perché era stata la loro prima volta, ma cosa avrebbe fatto se glielo avessero portato via di nuovo?

Era confuso dai suoi stessi pensieri, confuso dalle immagini sfocate come orribili ricordi che lo tormentavano da mesi: la notte stessa dopo quel bacio, qualcuno aveva provato a portarglielo via e non aveva importanza fosse stato un sogno, la sensazione era stata orribile, il sollievo nel rivedere il suo sorriso oltre una tazza fumante di caffè nero, immenso.

Chris non ricordava di aver mai avuto tanta paura in vita sua come dal giorno in cui l’aveva baciato. No, forse anche prima: dal giorno in cui aveva sentito per la prima volta il suo nome ed aveva temuto di non essere all’altezza. Ma di cosa? Leggendo il suo curriculum aveva pensato il suo senso d’inadeguatezza fosse professionale. Poi gli aveva morso la mano che gli stava tendendo con fin troppa fiducia in una casa estranea e si era sentito proprio così, un cane.

Non voleva alzarsi. Il sole cominciava a filtrare tra le nuvole e lui avrebbe preferito piovesse in eterno se gli dava la scusa di rimanere sdraiato lì con l’unica cosa avesse mai sentito davvero sua tra le braccia.  
Suo davvero, suo perché solo a lui era concesso guardarlo negli occhi e leggere in quel mare di quiete apparente.

Il cubicolo della doccia era troppo piccolo per due uomini adulti, ma l’avevano usato insieme ugualmente, gli aveva lavato i capelli e si era lasciato lavare la schiena con naturalezza e – per un momento – sembrò ricordare perché quella sensazione di abitudine non fosse strana, ma passò prima che riuscisse ad aprire bocca, come tutto il resto.

Quando avevano finalmente accettato di riallacciare i rapporti con il mondo esterno era già quasi sera. Il sole era spuntato tra le nuvole solo per mostrarsi quasi al tramonto.

Avevano entrambi troppi messaggi al cellulare ai quali non avevano voglia di rispondere e per fortuna non avevano nessun incontro o intervista fissati per quel giorno.

Chris lo guardava rivestirsi e si chiedeva come avrebbero fatto tutti a non capirlo, ma non osava dirlo ad alta voce. Tom aveva piegato la cravatta e l’aveva nascosta in una tasca, aveva preso un grosso golf nell’armadio da indossare al posto della giacca: sembrava aver pensato a tutto, tranne al fatto quel golf lo facesse sembrare un ragazzino tanto gli era largo.

Tutti avrebbero capito, tutti avrebbero saputo. E se non fosse stato abbastanza quel golf, sarebbe stata la sua espressione a rovinare tutto. Avevano bisogno di silenzio, eppure anche gli abiti sembravano urlare.

Non aveva mai piovuto tanto a Sydney come durante la settimana in cui erano stati impegnati con la promozione del film, acquazzoni improvvisi si erano riversati sulla città portando un freddo anomalo per l’autunno australe, solitamente mite. Le nuvole si addensavano soprattutto nelle poche ore che precedevano l’alba, quelle che riuscivano a rosicchiare a genitori, amici, feste, interviste.

Temporali improvvisi come non lo era la loro passione, perché Chris continuava a temere qualcuno finisse per domandare _che state combinando dove vi nascondete noi sappiamo_.   
Forse era davvero un bravo attore, perché nemmeno sua madre lo aveva preso da parte allarmata da silenzi che – quando non erano soli, lui e Tom – si sforzava di riempire con risate e parole e sciocchezze senza senso.   
Il suo piccolo appartamento era diventato un nascondiglio scomodo - perché in fondo troppo noto - eppure avevano continuato a scivolare sul letto scansando coperte e lenzuola, senza curarsi del freddo: la pioggia imperversava, il vento soffiava con violenza, e per loro era solo una scusa per stringersi più forte.

Chris si era ritrovato a guardarlo dormire solo una volta, l’unica gli fosse stata concessa, perché Tom sembrava non dormire mai. L’aveva spiato attraverso la penombra del primo mattino e aveva cercato di chiedersi _perché_ senza sentirsi ridicolo.

_Perché siamo qui?  
Perché non è _ strano _?_  
Perché ho tanta paura?

Perché avrebbe voluto nasconderlo per sempre agli occhi di tutti, perché pensava di averne il diritto – o il dovere – perché aveva paura di ferirlo con una parola di troppo, perché avrebbe passato l’eternità  in quel letto insieme a lui. Perché l’eternità non gli sembrava un concetto astratto.

Forse avrebbe fatto bene a lasciarlo dormire.

Le nuvole avevano preso ad addensarsi all’orizzonte, quasi fossero state richiamate dalla sua voglia. Il terrore e il desiderio erano diventate una cosa sola ed aveva preso a baciarlo senza pensarci, conscio del fatto avrebbero dovuto essere in una stazione radio entro poche ore, dove tutto sarebbe ricominciato da capo, dove avrebbe di nuovo passato il tempo a chiedersi come facessero tutti a non capire.  
Tom non si era piegato arrendevole alle sue labbra, non lo aveva mai fatto né si era mai aspettato lo facesse. Così come era sempre stato sconsideratamente certo della sua accoglienza, non aveva mai neppure dubitato di doversela guadagnare: facevano l’amore e si facevano la guerra come ragazzini viziati, si avvinghiavano in scontri silenziosi che però non lasciavano mai vincitori, solo vittime felici.

Tom aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto e Chris sapeva cosa avrebbe visto – _e quando i suoi occhi erano diventati così intensi? Tom aveva gli occhi cangianti come la superficie dell’acqua, non ti scrutava con quelli di un gatto_ – e cosa aspettarsi. Aveva soffocato in gola un verso strozzato non sapeva più se di dolore o piacere quando gli aveva affondato i denti nella polpa morbida delle labbra.

Non aveva atteso molto, pochi preamboli, preliminari, preparazione: poco tempo, il sole dietro le nuvole era già quasi alto.  
Lo aveva preso con un gesto secco e l’aveva sentito irrigidirsi per il dolore, ma non aveva emesso un suono, né si era ritratto: gli aveva concesso una facile vittoria e un lampo più luminoso degli altri parve siglare la resa.

Il cielo grondava pioggia e rumore che sembrava voler nascondere quello che comunque non avrebbero prodotto e, per la prima volta, Chris si rese conto che non si erano mai guardati negli occhi, che avevano consumato il sesso cercandosi con gli occhi chiusi come chiuse erano rimaste le loro bocche, se non impegnate a divorarsi.

Il corpo di Tom era un tappeto di trofei di guerra, lividi grossi come dita ornavano la sua pelle bianchissima come fiori violacei, una grossa rosa scura fregiava – _o sfregiava?_ – l’incavo tra il collo e la spalla e Chris non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dalle incisioni rossastre lasciate dai suoi denti, l’esatto punto in cui zittiva la sua passione sempre troppo chiassosa.

Faceva sempre troppo rumore, Tom si mordeva le labbra sottili e tremava sotto di lui, forse non di piacere. Come non si muoveva lui spinto da quel desiderio, non era stata la voglia a costringerlo a svegliarlo, ma la paura, il terrore della solitudine che vedeva riflesso negli occhi troppo scuri di Tom.

_“Io so perché siamo qui, ma tu? Tu non mi a-”_  
“Non fare domande alle quali non puoi avere risposta.”  
“Ma è così?”  
“Taci, le sciocchezze fanno chiasso e rubano tempo.”

Chris sentiva le orecchie fischiare coprendo persino il rombo dei tuoni ormai tanto forti da far tremare i vetri.   
Continuava a muoversi al ritmo del metronomo della tempesta che imperversava su Sydney, su un mondo esterno che non poteva più sentire e di cui non si curava. Sentiva la pelle vibrare per l’elettricità statica nella stanza, l’odore di ozono gli riempiva le narici e gli bruciava gli occhi che pure continuava a tenere spalancati su quelli di Tom, che aveva dischiuso finalmente le labbra e sembrava implorarlo con una muta preghiera.

_Zitto zitto zitto non rovinare tutto non di nuovo zitto non parlare fa’ silenzio._

La tempesta era diventata un concerto per sole percussioni, tuonava tanto forte che sembrava la grancassa del cielo stesse per squarciarsi come la pelle di un tamburo troppo usurato. E Tom tremava con gli occhi tanto sgranati che sembrava non sarebbe mai più riuscito a richiuderli, Chris lo fissava a sua volta spiandolo alla debole luce dell’elettricità statica che crepitava nell’aria, fissava i suoi occhi, le sue labbra mute, e sapeva avesse ragione, sapeva il silenzio fosse l’unico loro alleato, ma la sua pelle vibrava, lo guardava e sentiva pungere una voglia diversa, sentiva esplodere una voglia antica, il cielo urlava e il sudore gli ghiacciava la pelle, ed era sempre lui, solo lui, che non era vero fosse suo, perché non poteva dire il suo nome, gli stava esplodendo la testa e i lampi erano troppo luminosi e voleva fosse suo davvero, non voleva avere dubbi, non poteva averne e il cielo cadesse pure, lui era sicuro.

Quando cadde davvero, però, nessuno dei due era stato davvero pronto a contarne i pezzi.

 

_Atto II,  Scena II._

Quando Chris aveva dato voce alle sue paure gridando il nome _sbagliato_ , si era preparato al piacere che sarebbe seguito, non al dolore lancinante che gli aveva straziato la schiena rendendolo muto davvero.

Chris era ancora disteso sul letto, prono, nudo. Con la schiena aperta in un’unica ustione che piagava la carne dall’attaccatura delle natiche alla nuca. La camera era completamente distrutta, le pareti sembravano stare in piedi per pura inerzia. Il resto del mondo sembrava essere sparito dietro la cortina di fumo che circondava quello che una volta era il _loro_ letto. Un silenzio irreale si era sostituito al fragore del temporale, era come se non avesse mai cominciato a piovere.

Tom no, lui non era ferito.

Nudo e coperto di sangue non suo era riuscito a mettersi malamente seduto tenendo stretto il corpo di Chris tra le braccia, incurante delle piaghe, del sangue che il calore aveva già rappreso, del lezzo di carne bruciata.

Teneva stretta tra le braccia la testa bionda di Chris che non parlava più e non riusciva a capire se almeno respirasse ancora. Non sapeva neppure se lui stava ancora respirando, nonostante il puzzo che gli bruciava le narici. E il fumo che andava diradandosi per mostrare cose che non voleva vedere.

Un vecchio troppo alto e troppo grosso li stava fissando con il solo occhio che gli rimaneva. Sembrava vestito di stracci, ma era solo una veste antica, da pellegrino, i lunghi capelli e la folta barba bianca completavano il ritratto di un vecchio viandante che non si era mai perso, ma aveva perso innumerevoli vite durante il cammino.

Tom sapeva chi era, ma non ne conosceva il nome. Tom sapeva cosa volesse ma non ne capiva il motivo. Tom sapeva troppe cose che non credeva di dover conoscere, ma non sentiva paura, solo un dolore atroce che gli straziava il petto. Sì, forse respirava ancora, dopo tutto.

Il vecchio aveva alzato il bastone che Tom non gli aveva visto stringere in una mano e solo allora aveva trovato la forza di alzare lo sguardo sul suo viso senza tempo.

_Perché?_

Non lo aveva detto ad alta voce, ma il vecchio lo aveva fissato con il suo unico occhio, azzurro come era azzurro il cielo di Chris, e il suo bastone aveva tremato quasi impercettibilmente, fermandosi per un momento.

Ma era calato comunque. E Tom aveva chiuso gli occhi. 

 

 


	3. Förspel (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Förspel: "Preludio" in svedese. Ma anche "preliminari". u.u  
> 

 

_Preludio, Scena I._

Era cominciato tutto il giorno dei festeggiamenti di Sumarsdag, l’anno in cui Thor ricevette l’onore di sollevare Mjölnir per la prima volta. Non fu un dono, ma una possibilità, perché era l’arma a scegliere il suo guerriero, non l’inverso, e la stella decise che Thor Odinsson era un compagno degno: esattamente come si erano aspettati tutti. Odino prima degli altri.

A Loki non era mai stato concesso di provare, ma lo aveva fatto comunque, in segreto, senza successo. Esattamente come si erano aspettati tutti. _Odino prima degli altri_.

Loki sapeva maneggiare la spada meglio di qualunque altro spadaccino di Asgard, ma non era la sua arma preferita né poteva dire di averne una, e Mjölnir lo sapeva, perché le stelle sanno sempre tutto.

A Loki non piacevano le armi, solo il potere che sembravano conferire a chi le brandiva. Le armi forgiate nel metallo e nel fuoco erano noiose, immobili e immutabili, esattamente come chi le impugnava e il potere che stabilivano.

Loki aveva i capelli neri come una notte senza stelle, gli astri li teneva nascosti tutti per sé, come la conoscenza che nascondevano. Loki aveva gi occhi verdi come i boschi, immobili solo in apparenza, perché i cambiamenti avvengono segreti e profondi, troppo perché menti semplici possano coglierli prima che sia troppo tardi. Loki no, lui coglieva sempre tutto. _Almeno così credeva._

Loki era troppo impegnato a costruire dettagli utili per accorgersi davvero di quelli che già esistevano.

Quindi tutto era cominciato il giorno d’inizio estate, gli era sembrata una data promettente, il simbolismo è tutto, in fondo: di lui dicevano fosse buio come gl’inverni che piagavano i regni inferiori, quale giorno migliore per lasciar credere che anche il ghiaccio più spesso si può sciogliere?

Thor guardava il bosco e vedeva solo alberi o creature da possedere e divorare, guardava il ghiaccio e percepiva solo il freddo. Thor non aveva visto i cambiamenti finché non era stato troppo tardi e l’albero più grosso gli era caduto addosso, non aveva temuto abbastanza il freddo da non rimanerne ustionato.

Loki si era preparato ad una lunga sotterranea battaglia di nervi, si era preparato all’utilizzo di qualunque mezzo per riuscire nel suo intento, ma alla fine avrebbe avuto quel che voleva: l’orgoglio e la dignità del Prediletto su un piatto d’argento da servire al Grande Padre.

Invece non c’era stata nessuna battaglia logorante, solo una resa dolorosa. Non c’era stata vittoria, solo la consapevolezza di aver intrapreso la guerra sbagliata.

La notte in cui Thor aveva ceduto e lo aveva baciato all’ombra di un frassino quando avrebbero piuttosto dovuto prepararsi ad una caccia insieme alla delegazione di Álfheimr, Loki aveva esultato tanto che per un momento aveva temuto la sua maschera sarebbe scivolata abbastanza perché Thor scoprisse tutto. _Oh, l’indomani sarebbe stato un giorno glorioso, i suoi testimoni importanti e numerosi._  
  
Ma Thor lo aveva baciato con le lacrime agli occhi e senza un briciolo di voglia nel sangue. E gli aveva chiesto perdono, perché aveva desiderato non fossero fratelli, non si fossero allattati allo stesso seno, non avessero condiviso complicità e troppi ricordi di un’innocenza perduta.  
Thor l’aveva baciato con le lacrime agli occhi e senza nemmeno un po’ di desiderio nello sguardo, perché Loki aveva mirato ad una preda consapevole e persino grata, quando aveva invece creduto di puntare al cuore di una sfuggente fenice.  
  
Un’esaltazione di breve durata, una preda senza scopo, un passero buono a riempire una coppa di sidro, non un piatto di portata. Una vittoria troppo facile per essere soddisfacente, troppo piena per non rimanerne schiacciati: Thor lo aveva baciato con le lacrime agli occhi e senza un briciolo di voglia nel sangue perché non era i suoi lombi che voleva appagare, ma il suo cuore.  
  
 _Thor aveva visto l’albero cadere, semplicemente aveva scelto di non spostarsi._  
 _Loki maledisse quell’albero che, cadendo, aveva lasciato scoperto il sole che lo aveva bruciato._  
  
Thor si era allontanato con l’andatura lenta e le spalle curve, e Loki non lo aveva incalzato, non aveva attirato l’attenzione di nessun potenziale testimone, perché l’umiliazione era stata solo sua: Thor si era lasciato catturare, Thor sapeva e lo aveva accettato. Thor lo amava e aveva sognato un mondo e un tempo in cui poter godere di quell’affetto che di fraterno aveva solo le lontane radici.  
  
 _Loki si era scoperto ad essere il ghiaccio che aveva tentato di bruciare il sole._  
  
E lo aveva odiato ancora di più, odiato davvero oltre che invidiato, perché il Prediletto aveva rovinato tutto: non v’era stato nulla di divertente in quella guerra, nulla di difficile. Aveva allungato il braccio e la sua preda da leone s’era tramutato in agnello, che non voleva lasciarsi macellare, ma glielo avrebbe comunque lasciato fare.  
  
 _Per tutte le stelle che porti tra i capelli e che mi parlano, anche se in una lingua che non conosco._  
  
Loki lo aveva odiato perché lo aveva fatto sentire stupido e volgare come l’ultima delle cortigiane.  
Quale piacere avrebbe potuto trarre da una simile vendetta? Il Grande Padre ne sarebbe stato distrutto, la sua furia avrebbe travolto Thor come un ramoscello nella tempesta.  
  
 _E poi?_  
  
Quel ramoscello conservava un bocciolo prezioso che Loki aveva solo intravisto, ma che voleva per se. Il bocciolo della polpa più nascosta, buona e potente del guerriero più grande i Nove Regni avessero mai visto nascere. Un affetto di cui non credeva l’esistenza, sincero e totalizzante, che travalicava i doveri dei vincoli familiari.  
Thor lo amava e aveva accettato la cancrena del ghiaccio, senza mai chiedergli di accogliere l’ustione del fuoco.

Loki non voleva bruciarsi, ma aveva intravisto la verità tra le mille menzogne inutili che aveva filato, una verità che faceva del suo stesso corpo l’arma perfetta per impugnare e piegare il potere più grande fosse mai esistito. Non gli serviva brandire Mjölnir quando c’era chi l’avrebbe fatto per lui. Solo per lui.

Eppure non aveva fatto nulla. Incalzare Thor a cosa sarebbe servito se non a perdere entrambi?

Quindi aveva guardato Thor andar via a testa bassa e aveva finto non fosse successo nulla, avrebbe finto anche l’indomani, ed il giorno dopo ancora, finto finchè alla fine avrebbe dimenticato di aver intravisto la gemma e quello che prometteva.

Lui odiava Thor, doveva concentrarsi su quell’unico sentimento, per quanto precario: lo stupido orso aveva rovinato i suoi piani di rivalsa, avrebbe dovuto trovare nuovi modi per colpire Odino e nessuno di essi sarebbe stato altrettanto efficace. Lo odiava perché lo aveva preso in contropiede, lo aveva lasciato stupito dinanzi ad una reazione che non si era aspettato e che non aveva messo in conto nella rosa dei probabili effetti che la sua tela avrebbe potuto produrre. Lo odiava perché si era reso una volta ancora evidente al suo sguardo più che a quello degli altri, gli aveva concesso di venire a conoscenza del suo peccato, ma anche che non vi avrebbe indugiato, per l’amore e il rispetto che gli portava e che gli aveva letto negli occhi.

_Avrebbe voluto strapparglieli mille volte e precipitarli in Hel._

Come aveva osato? Il campione degli Æsir gli si era offerto come un dono per poi ritrarsi subito dopo, in nome di cosa? Di quel _rispetto_ che nessuno gli aveva mai tributato, in spregio al suo rango.

Ribolliva di rabbia, di umiliazione e di delusione e non poteva farci nulla, perché Thor aveva ceduto abbastanza da ricordargli perché tutti amassero uno stupido orso selvatico coperto d’oro. Perché _lui_ amasse uno stupito orso selvatico coperto d’oro e il suo tentativo di rivalsa non fosse stato altro che il capriccio di un bambino.

Lo odiava perché il tempo sarebbe trascorso inesorabile e sempre uguale, ma lui non sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare, perché Loki non dimenticava mai nulla, nonostante i mille segreti che custodiva, le mille tele che filava. Thor no, Thor avrebbe trovato semplice distrarsi, non aveva mai avuto la pazienza di rimanere legato ad un pensiero troppo a lungo.

Dunque non era stata proprio tutta colpa sua se Sumarsdag era diventata il palcoscenico di un suo nuovo capriccio. La celebrazioni d’inizio estate facevano sempre sciogliere la lingua e il sangue ai mortali come agli Eterni, e quante feste erano passate da quel bacio rubato sotto il frassino? Gli Eterni non contavano mai per anni, solo per secoli, Loki ricordava ogni singolo granello che scivolava nella clessidra.

Thor si accompagnava a Sif la Bella, Sif dalla Chioma di Sole che aveva rinunciato a consacrarsi come Valchiria per amore del Tonante, ma la cui forza e maestria con le armi erano pari a quelle della possente Brünnhilde. Una compagna più che degna per il giovane e indomabile erede.  
Tanto degna che Loki non potè fare a meno di piegarne anche l’apparenza ai desideri più profondi del suo caro fratello: _non era forse vero che per amore bisognava essere pronti ai più grandi sacrifici?_

L’alba del terzo giorno di festa non salutò nuovi canti, né odore di fuochi e offerte, solo le grida di una donna che forse si scopriva davvero tale per la prima volta, con tutte le sue debolezze e vanità.

“Che cosa hai fatto!?”

Thor non aveva perso tempo a cercarlo, così come nessun altro aveva nutrito dubbi sulla natura maliziosa di quello scherzo _innocente_ e sull’identità della mano che l’aveva messo in atto. Aspettative che Loki non aveva mai pensato di deludere.

“Non agitarti tanto prima di colazione, non ho riposato molto la scorsa notte, temo di non essere abbastanza lucido da sopportare tanti strepiti.”

“Tu! Non hai nemmeno la decenza di negare, dunque? Perché le hai fatto una simile mostruosità?”  
“Negare? E perché dovrei? Le ho solo fatto un favore di cui dovrebbe ringraziarmi.”

Thor aveva reagito da par suo, né Loki si era aspettato qualcosa di meno quando si era sentito sollevare di peso e spingere contro la solida pietra della parete della sua camera. Il colpo era stato tanto violento che aveva sentito le vertebre scricchiolare, e riusciva a respirare a mala pena tanto la stretta di Thor era implacabile: era furioso. Furioso e splendido come non lo era stato quando lo aveva cercato anni prima, esattamente come doveva essere.

“E non dovresti ringraziarmi anche tu, piuttosto?”

Thor aveva vacillato solo un istante, ma non aveva allentato la presa. “Cosa dici?”

“Il suo aspetto non è forse ora più vicino ai tuoi _desideri_?”

I capelli di Loki non erano ancora stati legati dopo la notte, scivolavano liberi oltre le spalle e sfioravano le nocche di Thor, che non era riuscito a fare a meno di lanciare un’occhiata fuggevole, intuendo perfettamente cosa Loki intendesse. Era sbiancato di colpo e si era allontanato da lui come se si fosse bruciato – _di nuovo_ – e Loki aveva dovuto lottare contro se stesso per evitare di ridere.

“Non è giusto.”

Era stato un sospiro sconfitto, nulla di più. Tutta la furia era sparita, come sembrava dimenticata l’indignazione per il nuovo colore dei capelli di Sif.

“No, non è giusto. Ma a me non importa. E nemmeno a te.”  
“Perché fai questo?”  
“Hai cominciato tu, ricordi?”  
“Non è vero.”  
“Forse. Ma come puoi esserne sicuro?”

Non poteva esserlo. Ma era evidente non fosse nemmeno sicuro di voler rimanere in quella camera, con lui, da soli.

“Vuoi davvero andare via così presto?”  
“Non posso rimanere qui e sai bene perché.”  
“Ho solo un’altra domanda.”  
“Loki…”  
“E rispondimi in modo onesto, perché non te la ripeterò. Mai più. Quindi pensaci bene.”

I ruoli si erano invertiti e Thor si era accorto di trovarsi con le spalle al muro – in modo figurato e letterale – quando era ormai troppo tardi: Loki lo aveva incalzato fino a rovesciare le loro posizioni e stringerlo all’angolo, esattamente dove voleva che fosse. Thor era rigido in posizione difensiva, accarezzava persino l’impugnatura di Mjölnir, esattamente come faceva inconsciamente prima di una battaglia che sapeva sarebbe stata dura. E Loki esultò una volta di più.

Gli si era avvicinato tanto che Loki poteva quasi sentire l’alito di Thor sul viso.

“Ricorda, non ripeterò la domanda.”  
“…”  
“Mi vuoi _davvero_?”

Un grosso fulmine aveva spezzato il cielo assolato creando sicuramente scompiglio, forse persino un po’ di felicità, perché se il Tonante era tanto arrabbiato, di certo stava punendo il fratellino insolente. _Stupidi che non sapevano guardare al di là del loro naso._  
Allo schianto era nuovamente seguito quello della sua schiena contro la parete quando Thor aveva ribaltato le loro posizioni in uno scatto d’ira che sapeva, però, più dell’ultimo attacco della bestia ferita a morte che dell’arroganza del vincitore.  
I loro corpi erano davvero troppo, troppo vicini perché Loki potesse equivocare lo sguardo disperato di Thor, e non era riuscito a trattenersi, nonostante il dolore, dal sorridere esaltato: non era stato il solo a rimanere legato a _quel_ pensiero, alla memoria di un unico bacio rubato alla decenza e alla notte.

Aveva alzato le braccia a fatica prendendogli la testa tra le mani, tirando più forte del necessario alcune ciocche dorate, quasi tentasse di difendersi.

“Allora prova a prendermi.”

 

_Preludio, Scena II._

Dopo ore frenetiche tutt’altro che soddisfacenti – _per entrambi. Per motivi molto diversi_ – erano rimasti svegli distesi su un letto completamente sfatto, Thor lo stringeva troppo forte perché riuscisse a trovare la comodità per dormire o anche solo per riposare un poco, ma non se n’era adombrato: Thor fissava il soffitto e Loki fissava il suo viso immobile in una maschera d’angoscia, sentimento sempre stato alieno al suo cuore. Thor conosceva l’agone della battaglia, la tensione prima di agire, non l’inquietudine di chi valuta le prospettive e pesa le conseguenze.

_Sono diventato la tua unica preoccupazione, l’unico tuo vero pensiero._

E Loki aveva sorriso, finalmente soddisfatto, e davvero avrebbe voluto ridere di gioia ed esaltazione.

 _Ci siamo condannati all’ostracismo. Ora non sono più solo, siamo_ soli _. Insieme._

Se voleva aggiungere anche un _per sempre_ quell’indugiare sonnolento tra le lenzuola non avrebbe giovato a nessuno dei due.

Loki si era staccato dal corpo di Thor e si era alzato dal letto senza preoccuparsi di coprirsi e di nascondere le evidenze sul suo corpo: il suo pubblico era ancora presente, il tempo per nascondersi e tacere sarebbe venuto poi, ma non poteva essere quello.

Thor era rimasto immobile tra le lenzuola, lo aveva seguito con lo sguardo, ma l’aveva distolto immediatamente quando Loki si era voltato a guardarlo.

“Non essere stupido, mi hai visto così migliaia di volte.”  
“Mai così.”

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio fingendo indifferenza. Con la punta del dito disegnò la traccia di una runa sul suo petto mormorando la parola tra i denti, e immediatamente il suo corpo tornò pulito e privo di segni, esattamente come lo era stato fino al sorgere del sole.

“Contento? Ora non c’è più nulla.”

Thor aveva esalato un sospiro grave, da vecchio stanco.

“Non è vero. Ci sarà sempre.”

E Loki lo aveva raggiunto con studiata lentezza e si era inginocchiato tra i cuscini al suo fianco, gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani stringendo con forza, senza cambiare espressione.

“Sarà meglio.”


	4. Tre

**Tre**

_Atto III, scena I._

Diana avrebbe voluto poter dire di conoscere le abitudini di Tom, ma la verità era che sì, il suo Tom non era mai stato un bambino particolarmente pigro, ma non poteva sapere davvero se le cose fossero cambiate dopo i dodici anni.   
Non sapeva perché si fosse lasciata convincere da Norman ad iscrivere Tommy a Eton quando era evidente la loro famiglia fosse già un amaro ricordo senza il bisogno di allontanare pezzi, ma alla fine aveva ceduto, forse perché era stato più semplice: Sarah era un’adolescente legatissima al padre, Emma troppo piccola per aver davvero compreso la situazione; rimaneva Tommy, che era l’unico le somigliasse e aveva salutato con sincero dispiacere le visite settimanali all’Odeon e al West End quando avevano lasciato Londra per Oxford.  
  
Norman non stato un cattivo padre, così come non era stato un cattivo marito, la verità era non fosse mai stato né l’uno né l’altra cosa, perché il suo compito sembrava esaurirsi con ingiunzioni dal piglio didattico e con l’aumento del conto in banca a fine mese. In quel senso era stato un uomo di successo, perché i suoi figli avevano imparato presto a dire _signorsì_ e la cifra su quel conto era cresciuta in modo esponenziale fino a dar loro la possibilità di avere un villino con giardino, le migliori scuole per i bambini, _e poi puoi rimanere a casa, non è necessario tu lavori, assumeremo una domestica che ti aiuti con la casa, una tata per i ragazzi_.

Diana non avrebbe voluto lasciare il suo lavoro in teatro, né avere una bambinaia che avrebbe rischiato di prendere il suo posto nel cuore dei suoi figli, ma aveva accettato comunque senza dire nulla. Per un certo periodo aveva davvero temuto la splendida tata che avevano assunto fosse riuscita a far breccia nel cuore di Tommy, ed era stata una sensazione devastante. Forse era stata una delle ragioni per le quali aveva acconsentito di mandarlo ad Eton: lì nessuno l’avrebbe sostituita. Ma Tom era cresciuto lontano da lei e dal calore pur tiepido della loro famiglia, quindi no, non avrebbe saputo dire se gli piacesse dormire.

I medici australiani che si prendevano cura di lui avevano detto, in fondo, stesse facendo proprio quello: dormiva. Clinicamente non sussistevano ragioni plausibili per quel sonno tanto innaturale quanto profondo, eppure Tom non si svegliava.   
Lo avevano trasferito in una struttura per la lunga degenza dopo il terzo mese senza nessun miglioramento: i macchinari contavano instancabili un battito cadenzato e perfetto, il brusio del respiratore segnalava polmoni perfettamente funzionanti, una linea spezzata modulava il canto di un cervello in piena attività. Ma i suoi occhi rimanevano chiusi.

Diana aveva deciso di rimanere a Sydney, non avrebbe saputo dire nemmeno lei il motivo. Forse sperava che rimanere lì dove suo figlio si era addormentato l’avrebbe aiutato a svegliarsi. Forse perché sapeva che a Londra sarebbe stata comunque sola: non voleva caricare le ragazze di un ulteriore peso, loro che potevano era meglio stessero il più lontano possibile.

Emma aveva abbandonato il teatro e la recitazione. Si era avvicinata a quel mondo di maschere per emulazione ed affetto verso il fratello maggiore, stregata dal cambiamento che quel ragazzino troppo magro e dai capelli impossibili riusciva a mettere in atto sul palcoscenico, perché una volta lì, potevi guardare solo lui.   
Ma Tom non avrebbe più calcato le scene, non l’avrebbe fatto nemmeno lei.

E per Sarah, per lei era più semplice fare la spola tra Mumbai e l’Australia. Norman chiamava lo stretto indispensabile.

Fuori si stava facendo buio e Diana aveva chiuso il grosso tomo dal quale stava leggendo e che aveva sostituito i tanti altri che avevano riempito il silenzio della rianimazione prima, quello della clinica poi.

 _Cymbeline_ era stato l’ultimo lavoro teatrale di Tom, e il suo bambino era stato eccezionale, tanto da meritarsi gli onori di un Olivier e l’attenzione di veterani navigati che potevano citare il Bardo a memoria. Tommy aveva sempre adorato Shakespeare, quello lo sapeva persino lei. Quindi gli leggeva le sue tragedie che non erano mai solo tali, le sue storie d’amore che però raccontavano altro e le sue commedie, che spesso mettevano i brividi. Gli leggeva le sue poesie, le incompiute, saggi che gli erano stati dedicati, tutto quello che poteva.   
All’inizio era stato drammatico persino riuscire a procurarsi un giornale – seppure ne avesse sentita la necessità. E non l’aveva – ed uscire dalla camera d’albergo ogni mattina era stata una violenza. Non era stata la sola – _non era la sola_ – a soffrire per attenzioni riflesse e non richieste, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se quel pensiero la rammaricasse o la facesse arrabbiare, perché gli Hemsworth avevano almeno potuto mettere un punto, ma d’altronde avevano perso il loro ragazzo. Senza apparente motivo, esattamente come era il sonno di Tom.

Si era alzata ed aveva scostato un po’ le tende senza riuscire a reprimere un piccolo brivido mentre lanciava un’occhiata veloce oltre il vetro della finestra. Ma era tutto silenzioso, ed erano al decimo piano, avrebbe dovuto sporgersi per vedere meglio. E non ne aveva alcuna intenzione.

A Sydney era ormai piena estate e Tom dormiva da quasi otto mesi, aveva pregato Emma e Sarah di passare le feste natalizie con Norman, ma aveva ricevuto in risposta solo silenzio. Sarebbero arrivate entrambe entro pochi giorni ed Emma avrebbe preparato il suo eggnog troppo alcolico, Sarah avrebbe pensato al pranzo. Lei sarebbe rimasta accanto a quel letto e si sarebbe lasciata convincere solo all’ultimo momento a tornare a casa da Polly o da Freddie, gli infermieri così gentili che si occupavano di Tom, ma anche di lei. Alla fine si lasciava sempre convincere, proprio come era stato con Norman, e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa, le sembrava di lasciarlo di nuovo sulla porta di in un dormitorio troppo freddo, troppo giovane per poter reagire o accettare un abbandono camuffato da opportunità.

Diana aveva sospirato in profondità prima di riprendere posto sulla poltrona e riaprire il libro, ma non aveva ripreso la lettura.   
Non era un giorno buono, a volte capitavano.   
Sul piccolo comodino di metallo della stanza aveva messo una foto che la ritraeva insieme a Tom, una foto scattata proprio dietro le quinte di quegli Olivier Award in cui suo figlio aveva conquistato tutti. Erano felici, Tom l’abbracciava. Lei no, non ricambiava mai le effusioni in pubblico, il pudore la frenava sempre, stupidamente. Lei era sovrappeso, lui troppo magro. Seduta su quella poltrona fin troppo comoda per essere un arredo ospedaliero, Diana aveva pensato che l’ironia della vita è sempre troppo amara per poter essere apprezzata, anche a distanza di otto mesi. La cara Polly le diceva sempre che avrebbe dovuto mangiare di più, era stata costretta lei stessa a portarle dei nuovi abiti, un nuovo guardaroba, in quello vecchio poteva ormai entrarci due volte. Tom, invece, non sarebbe mai riuscito a rientrare in quel bel completo nero che indossava quattro anni prima, perché il cinema e le favole mentono e la Bella Addormentata, sempre splendida e perfetta dopo cento anni in un letto, è la bugia più grande di tutte.

“Salve Diana, cosa ci legge di bello, oggi?”

Freddie, caro ragazzo. Mesi prima, quando erano stati spostati in quella clinica, le aveva procurato un piccolo stereo portatile con cui far ascoltare un po’ di musica a Tom, ma era stato anche quello l’ennesimo motivo d’imbarazzo, per lei. Non aveva saputo cosa rispondere quando le aveva chiesto quale musica preferisse suo figlio. Fino ai dodici anni, semplicemente, aveva ascoltato la musica che ascoltava suo padre, o che ascoltava lei. O sua sorella Sarah. Poi c’era stato lo spartiacque di Eton e suo figlio era cresciuto da solo in un dormitorio a miglia di distanza, e che musica ascoltavano i tredicenni di Eton? Che musica ascolta un ragazzo che non ha ancora raggiunto la boa dei trent’anni e probabilmente lo farà in un letto d’ospedale, mentre dorme?   
Freddie le aveva portato alcuni CD dei Queen e di un cantautore americano che non conosceva ancora nessuno, ma era sicuro a suo figlio sarebbe piaciuto, nonostante la voce sottile e la malinconia feroce di ogni melodia e lirica.   
_Il mio Tom è un ragazzo così allegro …_ , gli aveva detto quasi scusandosi di non trovare piacevole quell’inverno perenne(1) nonostante venisse dal nord. Ma Freddie le aveva sorriso e le aveva detto di fidarsi, aveva visto suo figlio al cinema, Bon Iver gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Diana aveva apprezzato la delicatezza. _Al cinema_. Non sui giornali o al TG, ma al cinema. Tutti ormai dicevano di conoscere Tom Hiddleston, ma dai giornali, dal TG. Il _come_ , Diana preferiva non dirselo dato che non poteva ignorarlo.

“Shakespeare, come al solito. Conosci Cymbeline?”

Non conosceva quello che in molti consideravano un divertissement di Shakespeare, ma non era così strano e non poteva fargliene una colpa. A Tom piaceva tanto, come gli piaceva quasi ogni cosa uscita dalla penna del Bardo. Ed era stato così bravo, incredibilmente bravo. Persino Norman aveva dovuto ammetterlo, ma non si era comunque lasciato fotografare.

Aveva ripreso a leggere i dialoghi ad alta voce, grata per quel piccolo intermezzo che le evitava di spostare gli occhi altrove. Freddie faceva solo il suo lavoro e lo faceva bene, Tom non aveva avuto nessun tipo di complicazione da che si occupava di lui, puntuale ogni due ore. Se avesse alzato gli occhi avrebbe potuto spiare suo figlio che dormiva su un fianco, come faceva da bambino, ma non l’aveva fatto.

“Devi già andare via?”

“Ho finito il mio giro, per ora, posso rimanere ancora un po’. E tornerò per cena: che ne dice, preferisce le porti qualcosa insieme a suo figlio o stasera mi farà l’onore di unirsi a me?”

Diana gli aveva sorriso come sempre quando le rivolgeva quell’invito compassionevole mascherato da cortesia; aveva accettato raramente di utilizzare la mensa della clinica, ed ogni volta era stata un’esperienza orribile, non solo per il senso di colpa che – soprattutto i primi mesi - l’attanagliava ogni volta che lasciava il capezzale di Tom. Non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo dei medici, degli infermieri, dei pazienti, dei loro parenti. Non riusciva a non chiedersi perché la guardassero, aveva perso talmente tanti chili da sembrare ben più vecchia dei suoi sessant’anni mai portati bene, ma la sua foto – _orribile, stravolta_ – era apparsa ovunque quando la stampa si era lanciata sulla notizia.

Ma quello non era un giorno buono e le sue bambine sarebbero arrivate entro pochi giorni, non potevano trovarla ancora più sciupata e depressa, doveva almeno poter essere in grado di fingere.

“Perché no? Un po’ d’aria mi farà bene.”

 

_Atto III, scena II._

Le donne hanno un modo tutto loro di ritrovarsi, che non è unico e non è un pianeta. Le donne inglesi – di una certa educazione, estrazione sociale, cultura, _stupidità_ – sono ancora legate ad un canone che fa del silenzio l’unico mezzo per affrontare il dolore. Diana, per certi versi, vi era ancora legata, o non avrebbe passato diciassette anni con Norman, che non aveva mai alzato la voce con lei, né le aveva mai mancato di rispetto, così come non le aveva mai davvero parlato.

Quando i clamori del gossip e della cronaca si erano un po’ calmati, Diana aveva preso un piccolo appartamento non troppo lontano dalla clinica, non poteva vivere in albergo né nella sala d’aspetto o in quella infermieri dell’ospedale. Era abbastanza grande da poter ospitare più o meno comodamente il divano letto in cui Norman non aveva mai voluto dormire nelle rare occasioni in cui era tornato in Australia, ma in cui si coricavano saltuariamente le sue figlie. _Quelle che non dormivano_.   
Sarah era arrivata nel pomeriggio, Emma in mattinata, ma ancora tentava di scrollarsi di dosso il jet lag che l’aveva costretta a letto quasi tutto il pomeriggio. Non avevano fretta di andare in ospedale e non poteva dar loro torto.

“Hai sentito papà in questi giorni?”

Sarah stava preparando la cena nel piccolo cucinino in cui entravano a malapena e in cui avrebbero finto di mangiare. Diana non si era stupita fosse stata lei a cercare un dialogo, non si era stupita nemmeno avesse scelto l’argomento sbagliato, viste le circostanze e l’unico commento di Norman sulla situazione.   
Sarah aveva adorato suo padre da bambina, lo adorava ancora, ma, come tutti i suoi figli, aveva sofferto troppo dell’immagine oppressiva di un padre che era tale solo per indicare difetti e mancanze: a quasi trentadue anni si sentiva ancora la bambina con le trecce bionde e l’apparecchio ai denti che non poteva lamentarsi del dolore dei ferretti, né bearsi di un bel voto a scuola, solo crucciarsi di non aver fatto _meglio_. Era stato così per tutti e tre, Norman aveva democraticamente diviso attenzioni e critiche per i suoi figli. Eppure non avevano mai avuto dubbi sul suo affetto, Norman non aveva mai dato loro motivo di dubitarne: ambiva alla perfezione, ma solo perché un giorno ne fossero orgogliosi loro per primi, come era stato per lui. Solo che i bambini sono bambini proprio perché devono ancora imparare e dell’orgoglio non sanno che farsene se possono avere in cambio una carezza in più. Diana sapeva la colpa fosse anche stata sua che aveva preferito la tranquillità dell’apparenza felice ad una famiglia forse un po’ più litigiosa, ma vera.

“Sì. Ma non verrà per Natale. Dopo le feste, forse.”  
“Forse.”  
“Sarah…”

Aveva lasciato cadere il discorso e l’aveva vista versarsi un bicchiere di vino dietro il quale si era nascosta per non mostrare il tremore delle labbra. Lo faceva sempre anche Norman, lo faceva Tom ed Emma stava facendo lo stesso seduta accanto a lei. Anche a lei piaceva il vino, ma aveva smesso di berne otto mesi prima, come Leonie: erano insieme quando le aveva raggiunte la notizia, un aperitivo per sole signore nel tardo pomeriggio di un giorno che nessuna delle due avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Non erano diventate amiche come pure aveva timidamente sperato quando l’aveva conosciuta, era diventato odioso persino incontrarsi in quei primi giorni caotici persi tra ospedali, giornalisti, pubblicisti. Sale mortuarie.

Diana sapeva di essere quella fortunata tra le due, oggettivamente lo era. Anche se i medici le chiedevano se e quando avrebbe acconsentito a spegnere il _beep beep_ ritmico che riempiva la stanza di suo figlio e che tentava di coprire con le parole del Bardo, era sicuramente lei quella fortunata, perché a Leonie era rimasta solo una ciocca bionda legata da un nastro e un mucchietto di cenere da spargere nell’oceano.

Solo che lei non poteva non aggrapparsi alla speranza di vederlo riaprire gli occhi, non poteva spezzare quella timida luce che ancora vedeva suo figlio dietro quei tratti sfatti che occupavano un brutto letto di ospedale: Tom c’era ancora dietro quelle palpebre chiuse, era da qualche parte che si nascondeva all’orrore che aveva visto e gli aveva strappato via la persona che amava.

Diana aveva evitato per settimane di soffermarsi su quel punto, e non per vergogna o pudore. Solo che non capiva. Tom aveva una fidanzata di cui le aveva parlato, l’aveva incontrata seppure sotto le mentite spoglie di amica e collega, Susannah esisteva.

_Anche se aveva preferito non andare mai a trovarlo in ospedale, né in rianimazione né in lunga degenza.  La fidanzata di Chris aveva mandato dei fiori, ma nemmeno lei si era presentata al funerale: come si poteva dar loro torto dopo le foto che erano apparse?_

Diana conosceva anche Chris, ma suo figlio non aveva mai inteso ci fosse altro, tra loro, e si chiese una volta di più che razza di madre fosse stata se suo figlio riponeva così poca fiducia in lei, se aveva temuto di essere giudicato per un amore così forte da fargli stringere le braccia intorno ad un corpo esanime e straziato anche dopo essere caduto addormentato.

I giornali si erano lanciati come avvoltoi sulla notizia e come rapaci avevano dilaniato brano dopo brano ogni pezzetto di affetto e dignità: Norman aveva ragione, quel tipo di storie fanno vendere i giornali, e loro lo sapevano bene, l’Inghilterra era famosa per le sue riviste di gossip spietato.

Norman si era ubriacato come non faceva dai tempi dell’università quella notte, poi aveva smesso di parlare – _di parlarle. Di nuovo_ \- ed era stato lui a presenziare al funerale del povero bambino di Leonie, lei non ci era riuscita.

Sarah aveva ripreso a cucinare ed Emma aveva preparato piatti e bicchieri, si erano sedute intorno al tavolo in silenzio, tre donne unite dal sangue e da un dolore troppo forte per le parole. Non mangiavano più carne da che le foto della schiena di Chris erano apparse persino in TV dopo un’ipocrita premessa del giornalista sulla crudezza delle immagini, con quella carne esposta ci avevano pranzato e poi cenato le famiglie di mezzo mondo.

Diana aveva sospirato di nuovo e guardato le sue figlie che tenevano gli occhi bassi o persi nel vuoto. Pensava che forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare Leonie, poi si era detta che l’avrebbe fatto l’indomani, come faceva da quasi otto mesi a quella parte.

 

 

 

 

Note:  
(1)Bon Iver, ovvero _Buon Inverno_ in francese “maccheronico”. u.u

  
Il titolo del capitolo è sempre in svedese: non è colpa mia se si scrive come in italiano. X°D


	5. Fyra

 

_Atto IV, scena I_

I colori di Asgard non mutavano mai, l’inverno esisteva solo come concetto e spartiacque, promemoria tra semina e riposo per Iðunn e le sue ancelle, l’oro benediva chiome e frutti, mai le foglie.

Frigga passeggiava nei giardini di Fensalir come sempre quando il sole aveva quasi terminato la sua lenta parabola verso l’orizzonte, si lasciava accarezzare dagli ultimi, tiepidi raggi della stella fino a che il buio non la sorprendeva immancabilmente accanto alla riva del lago.

Non aveva mai fretta di tornare a palazzo, non l’aveva più da molto tempo, anche se non riusciva esattamente a ricordare da _quanto_. Eppure sapeva quando tutto era cominciato, avrebbe potuto recitare l’orrore di quelle poche parole che terminarono la guerra contro Jotunheimr una volta di più per segnare l’inizio della fine del suo ruolo. Thor era tanto giovane da non dover apprendere davvero come si concludono le guerre né conoscere il prezzo da pagare per ottenere uno scopo più alto, quale la tranquillità dei regni.

Frigga sapeva bene che non a tutte le guerre si può porre fine con un matrimonio e un erede condiviso, ma non era stata pronta a sopportare il macigno che il suo sposo le pose sulla coscienza.

 _Mia Sjöfn_ , le aveva detto quel lontano giorno, ancora caldo di guerra e di sangue – anche innocente – e come aveva potuto? Jotunheimr era già stato vinto, a quale scopo suggellare il trionfo ponendo un’ulteriore pietra tombale su un suolo già sterile?

Frigga ricordava d’aver sciolto Thor dall’abbraccio delle pellicce e l’aveva stretto al seno, ancora così morbido, abbastanza piccolo da poter riposare comodamente tra le sue braccia.  
Aveva poggiato la guancia sulla sua testolina bionda e aveva purtroppo immaginato come avrebbe potuto essere stata quella del figlio di un altro mondo e di un’altra gente: un altro bambino che però non si sarebbe scaldato sul cuore di nessun genitore, né avrebbe riaperto gli occhi su un nuovo giorno.

Frigga aveva scacciato quei ricordi troppo lontani, eppure tanto vividi da sembrare d’averli vissuti appena il giorno prima. Si sentiva il cuore pesante e il quieto sciabordio delle acque del lago non riusciva più a recarle quella calma che i sogni le portavano via ogni notte.

Non voleva tornare a palazzo, non cercava l’abbraccio di un sonno che non le portava più né riposo né consiglio da troppo tempo. Forse dalla notte in cui aveva immaginato un’altra pelle infantile sotto le sue dita, un’immagine così nitida che quasi le sembrava di _ricordarne_ la traccia e la consistenza.  
Sapeva non fosse possibile, Odino era stato chiaro, il trono di Útgarðr non aveva più eredi né mai ce ne sarebbero stati: il sangue che gli macchiava le mani, in quel fausto giorno in cui si chiusero secoli di guerra, era troppo chiaro e troppo innocente per non urlare l’orrore di un atto che non era dovuto e non era necessario, perché Frigga non avrebbe mai accettato la morte di un bambino quale prezzo inevitabile della pace, nemmeno se figlio del mostro che li aveva costretti ad indicibili sofferenze. E Laufey era stato vinto, umiliato anche per l’occhio che si era preso.  
Le colpe dei padri non possono ricadere sui figli.

Un vento tiepido e dolce si era alzato facendo agitare mollemente le foglie e le sue gonne, e la sua pelle aveva preso a vibrare, sfiorata nuovamente da un’eco che la raggiungeva sempre più di frequente, un’onda debole, sconosciuta, eppure recava con se tutta la dolcezza di una familiarità di secoli. E non aveva senso.

Frigga non ricordava l’impronta di quella traccia magica _\- perché di seiðr si trattava_ \- eppure attendeva il momento in cui quell’eco lontano la raggiungeva, sfiorandola come una carezza. Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno, né qualcuna tra le sue ancelle sembrava aver mai percepito in quei lunghi mesi quel che percepiva lei, Odino stesso sembrava ignaro di quel che portava con sé quel vento tiepido, troppo persino per gli inverni di Asgard. E dunque aveva pensato di averlo solo immaginato, di aver sognato quella brezza che sembrava portare a lei un po’ di pace, ma che agitava il cuore di suo figlio. E nemmeno quello aveva senso, perché Thor non aveva alcun talento per il seiðr, non ne aveva mai avuto né avrebbe desiderato averne: era un guerriero, l’unico prodigio che contemplava era quello di riuscire a sollevare il cuore di una stella con una sola mano, e gli bastava, della sua metà Vanir conservava solo la dolcezza dei tratti e del cuore.

Forse si sbagliava, non era possibile Thor sentisse quell’eco magica attraversare il regno, eppure il vento era tornato a scompigliarle i capelli con una carezza e poco dopo un fulmine era caduto in lontananza, fendendo un cielo prima terso e trapunto di stelle.  
Ma non avrebbe piovuto, non quella sera. C’erano stati giorni in cui l’inquietudine in apparenza irrazionale di Thor aveva coperto il cielo e scosso la terra per ore, pioggia e tuoni ininterrotti. A Frigga sembrava di conservare il ricordo di un bambino allegro, poi un ragazzo felice e spensierato, un uomo nobile e forte, ma sempre pronto al sorriso e gioviale con gli amici: come poteva sovrapporre quell’immagine sbiadita della sua memoria a quella ben più vivida dell’uomo irrequieto che batteva le selve dei Regni in cerca di chissà cosa? Solo il regno dei ghiacci gli era precluso, l’unico freno Odino fosse riuscito ad imporre alla sua agitazione, alla sua impazienza di _cercare_. Cosa non lo sapeva nessuno, forse nemmeno Thor stesso.

E quando il corso degli eventi era cambiato? Quando era cambiato Thor? Perché a volte guardava suo figlio e vedeva solo un’assenza, i suoi occhi erano troppo affamati, troppo persi, le sue mani troppo facili all’ira, la sua mente sembrava vagare senza trovare un porto sicuro in cui riposare. E non era sempre stato così, lei lo sapeva, non importava cosa dicessero tutti dell’erede bello come il sole e la pace tra i mondi, ma che sembrava portare sempre con se il tempo di guerra durante il quale era stato concepito.

Il vento portava quell’impronta di una traccia magica sconosciuta che l’odore di ozono che cominciava a impregnare l’aria non riusciva a coprire del tutto e Frigga aveva preso un respiro profondo, combattuta ancora una volta: sulla distanza Thor sfogava la sua frustrazione, probabilmente in solitudine, ma andare da lui non sarebbe servito a portare nessun miglioramento. L’indomani sarebbe partito di nuovo, per Niflheimr o Svartálfaheimr, nessuno poteva saperlo con certezza, le sue spedizioni erano sempre repentine, mai davvero ponderate, il suo bagaglio quasi sempre inesistente ne era la prova. Frigga tremava ogni volta che quei fulmini senza pioggia apparivano nel cielo, perché erano sempre il preludio di un viaggio di ricerca che non avrebbe portato a nulla. Odino taceva, non le parlava come non parlava a suo figlio, lo osservava cavalcare da solo sul Bifröst verso i cancelli di Heimdallr con un’ombra negli occhi e la certezza di non poterlo fermare, perché ancorarlo al palazzo d’oro non aveva mai portato nessun progresso, per l’umore di suo figlio come per la tranquillità di Asgard stessa.

Frigga ancora rabbrividiva al ricordo di quello che era accaduto solo poche lune addietro, quando per la prima volta quell’eco che le aveva portato tanta pace si era palesato.  
Thor era come impazzito.  
Aveva preso a ribollire come le pozze di Múspellsheimr, eppure aveva cercato il freddo di Niflheimr per sfogare la sua rabbia improvvisa quanto inconsulta, né aveva voluto con sé i compagni di una vita di avventure: Volstagg era stato l’ultimo ad essere rifiutato, con parole che non avrebbe mai pensato di udire dalla bocca di suo figlio. Non rivolte ad un amico e mentore, non a nessuno. Parole stonate, che credeva di aver già udito, ma da una voce diversa, e che senso aveva quello strano ricordo, se pure era tale? Dalla sua infruttuosa caccia Thor era tornato solo molti giorni dopo, ed era stato unicamente grazie al potere e alle cure congiunte di Eir e del suo tiaso che era riuscito a conservare l’uso del braccio destro, malamente azzannato da chissà quale infernale creatura che abitava quelle lande di ghiaccio.

Quella era stata solo la prima di mille avventure solitarie che erano seguite all’alzarsi del vento, e da ognuna era tornato più stanco, più insanguinato, più disperato. Forse persino un po’ più duro.

E Frigga aveva ricucito ognuna di quelle ferite, baciato le sue sopracciglia aggrottate fino a farle distendere seppure di poco, ammorbidito i suoi cuscini e teso le pellicce. Ma non era servito a nulla, suo figlio rimaneva in silenzio come nel silenzio indugiava Odino stesso, non conosceva la meta del suo vagare, dunque non avrebbe saputo dire quando sarebbe giunta la fine del viaggio.

Tutto quello che lei poteva fare era attendere, come aveva atteso il suo sposo nei lunghi secoli della guerra contro gli Jötnar, e sperare in un nuovo giorno e in una rinnovata pace.  
Nel frattempo la brezza le accarezzava il viso e i capelli e sembrava chiamarla. E Frigga sciolse le trecce come faceva ogni volta, i lunghi capelli ancora bruni d’oro le scivolarono in onde morbide lungo le spalle e la schiena, avvolgendola come un mantello. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo notturno sperando di trovarvi nuvole cariche di pioggia, ma Thor aveva deciso chiaramente di portare altrove la sua inquietudine, e le stelle brillavano tutte al loro posto, cariche di segreti e presagi che non riusciva più a leggere: chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò portare ancora una volta dal vento e da quel richiamo così flebile, si lasciò portare su un’isola lontana, su un regno non suo che non aveva mai pensato di visitare, in una stanza tutta bianca e silenziosa, scaldata solo dalla voce di un’altra madre che, come lei, piangeva un figlio che non sapeva più dove fosse e seguiva un richiamo cui non sapeva dare un nome.

 

_Atto IV, Scena II._

La reggia degli Æsir sorgeva nel punto più alto della cittadella di Asgard, un dislivello che serviva non a rimarcare la distanza dei sovrani, ma a fornire la giusta vista sui regni, e per secoli, millenni persino, quel punto di vista privilegiato aveva dato i suoi frutti: unita alla vista di Heimdallr, quella dell’unico occhio dell’Alföðr aveva vigilato sulla pace tra i mondi nati all’ombra delle fronde di Yggdrasil.

Hlidskjalf era un trono scomodo, la seduta non si era mai adattata al suo occupante né sarebbe mai successo a dispetto della sabbia che scivolava nella clessidra. Perché regnare non è compito facile né chi si accingeva a farlo poteva permettersi di dimenticarlo.  
Odino avrebbe preferito aver lasciato quel compito nelle mani capaci del suo vecchio padre un po’ più a lungo, il peso della responsabilità cominciava a piegare la sua schiena stanca e a fuorviare il suo giudizio.

Quanti cicli lunari erano trascorsi? Troppo pochi, eppure sembrava davvero i secoli di ricordi che era stato costretto a limare, correggere, cancellare, forgiare dal nulla, pesassero come macigni, come se la sabbia delle clessidre lo irridesse tramutandosi in pietra di granito.

Dal suo osservatorio privilegiato Odino scrutava i mondi, ne beveva i segreti e li custodiva per tutelare la pace, ma non aveva più accesso agli unici che davvero bramava, non poteva più assicurare l’unica pace desiderasse mantenere, che aveva fatto di tutto per mantenere.  
Frigga disertava il palazzo dal giorno in cui era tornato da Midgardr, dal giorno in cui aveva tentato di ristabilire l’ordine delle cose: una famiglia più piccola, ma più tranquilla, senza punti oscuri.  
Tutto era come avrebbe dovuto essere fin dall’inizio, aveva corretto un errore che non avrebbe dovuto fare il lontano giorno in cui aveva messo fine alla guerra contro gli Jötnar, un re non può lasciarsi guidare dalla pietà, nemmeno per un cucciolo, perché il sangue non mente e il figlio di un mostro può portare solo morte e rovina. _Esattamente quel che era successo._

Non si era soffermato ad analizzare le azioni di suo figlio, quelle che potevano essere state le sue motivazioni, Thor aveva sempre agito d’istinto e quella stessa inclinazione lo aveva portato a scivolare su un terreno troppo sdrucciolevole persino per il Signore del Tuono, perché Thor non era e non sarebbe mai stato un contendente capace di immaginare un nemico che non lo affrontasse con le armi sguainate. Thor non sapeva che il sangue e il potere si poteva conquistare in modi più subdoli e no, proprio lui che era lo scudo dei Nove Regni non poteva permettersi di cedere alle lusinghe di una lingua d’argento.  
 _Che si maledisse, una volta di più, di aver portato a turbare il perfetto ordine delle cose._

Era stato costretto a fare quel che aveva fatto, non avrebbe voluto far del male ai midgardiani, ma l’essere innocenti non poteva essere sufficiente a salvarli e due fili di cotone tanto sottile da perdersi nella trama sono poca cosa nella grande tela tessuta dalle Norne.  
Non poteva perdere il suo erede, i Nove non potevano perdere il loro protettore. Midgardr stessa era la sua roccaforte privilegiata, perché il più fragile e giovane tra i mondi, e dunque Thor doveva necessariamente essere riportato su Asgard, doveva necessariamente essere allontanato da _lui_ che tornava sempre, che riusciva sempre a ritrovarlo, a _rovinarlo_.

Si alzò stizzito dal suo scranno dopo che l’ennesimo fulmine aveva squarciato un cielo sereno e un’aria tanto secca da temere lo scoppio di un incendio nelle maledette foreste di Sigurðr, che solo da poco erano state riportate al loro antico splendore. Thor non avrebbe portato il pericolo nel cuore di Asgard, ma come esserne sicuri, ormai?  
Odino aveva richiamato Muninn e Huginn al suo cospetto, un solo gesto e gli uccelli avevano attraversato in volo la sala d’oro, entrati da una delle grandi finestre laterali, per posarsi sul suo braccio teso. Solo a lui era dato decifrare i sussurri di quegli uccelli sfuggenti, ma si era ritrovato sempre più spesso a desiderare di poter tirar loro il collo, impossibilitato com’era a zittirli in altro modo.  
Odino sapeva di non potersi sottrarre a quei sussurri, il suo ruolo non gli consentiva di godere della benedizione dell’ignoranza: il Padre di Tutto doveva sempre sapere cosa facevano i suoi figli. _Tranne quello che secoli prima aveva scelto di stringere al petto, salvo poi desiderare di non averlo mai fatto._

Sulla distanza continuavano a cadere fulmini e la tempesta non sarebbe terminata fino al mattino, quando Thor si sarebbe presentato da Heimdallr per farsi aprire il portale per far cadere la pioggia chissà dove. Sapeva che Frigga non sarebbe andata da lui, sarebbe stato inutile e lo sapevano entrambi. Eppure c’era stato un tempo in cui sarebbe bastata davvero una carezza materna a calmare il cuore di quel figlio che non era mai stato davvero ribelle, non fino al giorno in cui aveva sfidato l’ordine stesso delle cose: e se fosse stata solo voracità la sua, un’altra declinazione di un cieco desiderio di conquista, Odino non avrebbe avuto tanta paura, sapendo di potervi porre rimedio.

Ma l’esilio non era servito a nulla, il nuovo inizio che aveva prospettato per Thor – _per entrambi, perché negare di aver sperato troppo?_ – si era rivelato inutile, tutti i passi che la forma mortale che lo conteneva aveva fatto lo aveva riportato agli eventi che ne avevano decretato il castigo. Nulla era andato come previsto, fin dal primo momento, eppure aveva continuato a sperare, li aveva guardati da lontano e aveva visto le vite dei due mortali scivolare via veloci ma gentili come sospiri. Al tempo aveva tenuto nascosto il motivo del castigo alla sua sposa, ma sapeva che Frigga doveva aver intuito, visto persino, ma aveva taciuto, perché lei vedeva nelle stelle il futuro degli uomini e degli Dei, ma non poteva rivelarlo né usarlo per cambiarlo.

_“Il futuro che vedo è solo un’immagine di quel che potrebbe essere, non una certezza, le stelle non sono immobili nel cielo, quel che scrivono oggi muterà domani.”_

E Odino sapeva avesse ragione, ma che futuro avevano delineato per la sua stirpe? Perché sembrava, piuttosto, le stelle avessero preso ad irriderlo, si erano puntate contro il fondale dell’infinito ed avevano deciso di lasciar sedimentare quell’immagine di futuro in cui suo figlio smetteva di essere suo per abbracciare _lui_ , che nemmeno avrebbe dovuto esistere.

E invece esisteva e continuava a tormentarlo.

Frigga non sarebbe tornata a palazzo come non tornava più da molte lune, e Odino non poteva seguirla né domandarle spiegazioni, eppure intuiva cosa cercasse, così come sapeva cosa cercasse Thor nei suoi viaggi senza speranza.

Gli occhi del mortale continuavano a tormentarlo, perché non riusciva a fare a meno di sovrapporli a quelli dell’ _altro_. E quello sguardo perso eppure rassegnato, se scavava abbastanza a fondo nella memoria e tra le nebbie della sua rabbia, sapeva di averlo già visto vestire altri occhi. Quelli dell’ _altro_.

Muninn continuava a sussurrare, ma sapere che le foreste sacre non correvano pericoli d’incendio non gli portava nessun sollievo, così come avere la sicurezza che Frigga gli sfuggiva ancora una volta e scappava come fuggiva via Thor ad una mancanza che non sapevano chiamare: non era riuscito a cancellare il solco che la sabbia aveva scavato sul fondo della clessidra, né era riuscito a riempirlo adeguatamente.

Eppure non poteva fermare nessuno dei due. Frigga non era riuscita a perdonargli qualcosa che non aveva commesso ma che avrebbe dovuto fare, era dunque quello il destino che l’avrebbe atteso se avesse deciso di non cedere alla pietà? Quello era il prezzo che doveva pagare per aver agito – sebbene troppo tardi – da re? Un letto freddo e un palazzo vuoto. Un figlio che era uno e portava il peso di troppi pensieri, che nemmeno si accorgeva non fossero suoi.

Come poteva dimenticare l’orrore che aveva suscitato in chiunque, in se stesso per primo, quando aveva reciso le trecce di Sif? Per un battibecco banale, qualcosa che nessuno riusciva a ricordare. Non era stata una coppa di troppo d’idromele, perché il fiele delle parole pronunciate, dei gesti fatti, non portavano il suo marchio, ma quello di un ricordo tanto lontano da perdersi nei meandri di una gioventù dorata, quando Odino ancora poteva sperare Thor scegliesse una compagna degna del suo valore e del suo rango, e nessuna lo sarebbe stata più di Sif stessa.

Sif la Bella, la Valorosa, che non si era più fatta ricrescere i capelli d’oro, che Thor non riusciva più a guardare senza abbassare il capo – _almeno quello_ -, che si era consacrata come Valchiria e destinata ad un futuro di armi e letti vuoti, Sposa del Regno e della Causa, qualunque essa fosse.

Dove aveva sbagliato? Cosa non aveva visto, dove il Fato aveva deciso di prendere quell’oscura deviazione che aveva rovinato le loro esistenze? Se l’errore era stato suo per l’aver salvato qualcuno comunque destinato all’oblio dei ghiacci, l’aver tentato di porvi rimedio non era comunque bastato.

Perché aveva chiuso quegli occhi per sempre, tutto sarebbe finito quando anche il tempo del fragile cuore del mortale si sarebbe fermato. E l’avrebbe fatto presto, con o senza il fendente fatale di Gungnir che non era riuscito a sferrare. Colpa di quegli occhi, così diversi da quelli dell’ _altro_ , che pure lo avevano scrutato con lo stesso sguardo.  
Eppure nulla era tranquillo su Asgard, così come non lo era più su Midgard, ne era sicuro, seppure evitasse di rivolgere lo sguardo verso il regno di mezzo.

Doveva avere ancora un po’ di pazienza, ancora pochi giri di clessidra e tutto sarebbe finito con la vita del midgardiano e di quello cui era legato. Sì, solo un po’ di pazienza, la vita dei mortali era un battito d’ali, la loro un’eternità adatta anche a dimenticare: Frigga avrebbe ceduto, Thor avrebbe trovato una nuova ossessione ad occuparlo.

Doveva solo avere un po’ di pazienza.

Odino tentava disperatamente di trattenere quel barlume di speranza mentre fulmini sempre più forti e lontani squarciavano la calma di Asgard.

 

 

 


	6. Fem

 

_Atto V, Scena I._

Le coperte venivano rimboccate spesso, almeno ogni due ore, ed ogni volta le sentiva scivolare sul corpo, benché non fosse suo. Ogni volta si sentiva violato da quelle premure invasive, avrebbe voluto urlare di lasciarlo stare, di smettere di toccarlo, avrebbe voluto urlare alla mortale che continuava a parlare e parlare e parlare ininterrottamente di stare finalmente zitta e di lasciarlo pensare.  
Ma non poteva, perché quel corpo non era suo ed era pesante come una lastra di marmo. Il mausoleo di un’esistenza inutile: e non importava con quanta forza spingesse, la pietra non si spostava di un ells, era stato sepolto vivo e lasciato lì a spegnersi.

Non voleva spegnersi, non voleva morire, era _innaturale_ morisse.  
Non così, non in nessun altro modo.

Perché qualunque cosa il vecchio avesse fatto e detto, lui era un Dio cresciuto nel sole di Asgard e nessuno poteva affermare il contrario. Persino se, in fondo, avesse sempre saputo lui stesso quella fosse una bugia.

Lo aveva chiamato mostro, gli aveva detto che il suo amore era una menzogna da cancellare e gramigna da estirpare, ma come aveva osato, proprio lui, accusarlo?

Lo aveva preso e nascosto alla sua vera natura, gli aveva fatto credere di essere figlio e come tale voluto ed amato.

Bugie, tutte bugie meticolosamente costruite ed incastrate l’una sull’altra tanto bene da illudere persino il Dio degli inganni e del Caos. E l’aveva illuso bene.

Loki premeva contro quella maledetta bara di carne che lo opprimeva, urlava ma non riusciva a sentirsi lui stesso, non esisteva eco nel nulla di quell’anima fragile che non riusciva a trovare. Dove si era nascosto il mortale? Urlava e lo cercava, ma quell’inutile groviglio di pensieri e debolezze non si lasciava trovare, non si lasciava toccare: non voleva riaprire gli occhi e lasciarlo finalmente libero.

Lui sapeva cosa il mortale avesse visto, da cosa si nascondesse, Loki aveva spiato da dietro i suoi occhi come attraverso un vetro sabbiato, sapeva e non aveva potuto dire, voleva e non aveva potuto fare: aveva visto Odino alzare il suo bastone e porre termine a tutto. Persino a quel dolore che era suo o era dell’altro, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, sapeva solo che la testa bionda che il mortale stringeva tra le braccia aveva lo stesso peso di quella di Thor, ma non più lo stesso calore.

E forse il suo amore era davvero un abominio, ma quel dolore che strappava il petto non era solo del mortale, non era solo lui a soffrire una perdita che non poteva capire.

Loki sapeva perché stesse succedendo tutto, ma non poteva accettarlo lo stesso. Ne capiva persino il motivo, ma non gl’importava. Odino l’aveva fatto di nuovo, si era preso qualcosa che non gli apparteneva ed aveva preteso di controllarlo, ma non poteva, nessuno poteva davvero manipolare il Caos e il Fulmine.

E Thor era suo, suo soltanto, l’aveva cercato e voluto, se l’era _guadagnato_!

L’aveva pagato con l’umiliazione di un corpo conquistato e vinto, una vergogna che nemmeno il piacere era riuscito a lavare via. Per entrambi.

Odino che ne poteva sapere di quale prezzo avessero pagato per ogni ora insieme? Quale costo avessero avuto ogni carezza, ogni bacio rubati. Eppure avevano corrisposto tutto, non avevano potuto fare altrimenti. Perché Loki non avrebbe mai permesso a Thor di esimersi dal saldare quel conto, insegnargli a convivere con la mortificazione era anche il solo modo conoscesse per renderlo davvero degno come voleva il Grande Padre, ma anche più vicino al suo cuore e alle sue mani: avevano un segreto condiviso, un segreto che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto scoprire, Thor non avrebbe potuto coinvolgere nessuno in quell’avventura, nessuno tranne Loki.

E rivoleva tutto di nuovo, voleva ancora provare l’oscena sensazione di essere vinto e vincitore allo stesso tempo, di essere posseduto e possedere tutto il potere degli universi. E dunque urlava e chiamava dal fondo di quel pozzo che era la coscienza del mortale, flagellato da ricordi non suoi che pure odiava ed amava e avrebbe voluto strappare come una pagina inutile.

La voce non smetteva di parlare se non di notte, ed era in quei momenti che le volontà del mortale di infiacchiva, sembrava perdere quell’unico debole contatto con la realtà che permetteva al suo spirito di non perdersi del tutto. Loki avrebbe persino potuto pensare di provare pena per lui se non avesse avuto tanta fretta di trovare la sua, di madre.  
Tutto quello che gli rimaneva era la sua magia, eppure non poteva davvero usarla, perché la pelle che la conteneva non era la sua e non lasciava traspirare nulla all’esterno che non fosse puzzo di decadimento. Ma Loki non si arrendeva e continuava a spingere contro il marmo della sua tomba, persino con più forza dal giorno in cui l’aveva finalmente percepita di nuovo, vicina: Frigga era lì accanto a lui, sua madre l’aveva trovato.

Aveva messo velocemente da parte il senso di desolazione e disperazione che l’aveva colto quando aveva capito che Frigga in realtà non lo cercava, non sapesse nemmeno perché fosse lì, si era fatto bastare l’evidenza l’avesse comunque sentito ed avesse risposto al suo richiamo.

Anche se non parlava con lui, ma con il guscio che lo conteneva ed andava lentamente svuotandosi, quei contatti con sua madre, poter percepire il suo seiðr, lo tranquillizzava e gli infondeva nuova fiducia: era riuscito ad eludere qualunque cosa il vecchio avesse messo in atto abbastanza da poterla chiamare a sé, non era tutto perduto.

Doveva continuare a provare e poi fuggire via dove nemmeno gli occhi di Heimdallr sarebbero riusciti a raggiungerlo. Avrebbe trovato il modo per farla pagare a Padre Tutto per quello che gli aveva portato via sin dal giorno in cui aveva finto di volerlo amare come suo figlio, non gli era bastato trasformarlo nell’ombra del suo erede, aveva dovuto strappargli anche la pelle quando, quello stesso erede, aveva deciso di condividere quella stessa ombra, di non trovarla sgradevole se poteva dividerla con lui. Non avrebbe più potuto farlo, Odino gli aveva tolto persino la dolcezza di quel peccato inutilizzabile che aveva scelto di tenere segreto pur di non perderlo.

Ma Frigga era lì e gli accarezzava la fronte e – anche se era dell’altro non aveva importanza – percepiva il suo calore e il suo desiderio di ritrovarlo, lo sentiva attraverso la pelle, ma non riusciva nemmeno a piangere di nostalgia. E quella era un’ulteriore ragione per desiderare le lacrime di Odino, piuttosto.

 

_Atto IV, Scena II._

Diana guardava il cielo limpidissimo fuori dalla finestra mentre recitava un sonetto riletto tante volte da averlo imparato a memoria.

Frigga si muoveva leggera nella stanza, il suo abito bianco frusciava leggero senza riuscire a coprire i rumori ritmici delle apparecchiature che circondavano il letto.  
La fronte del ragazzo era appena tiepida, eppure sentiva qualcosa muoversi sotto quel sottile strato di pelle pallida: persino le efelidi erano quasi sparite, il colorito era di un’uniforme grigiore privo di vita e di attrattive.

“Quando è nato aveva i capelli talmente chiari che pensavo fosse nato senza. Invece erano anche tanti, solo che sembravano trasparenti. Hanno cominciato a diventare ricci come quelli di suo padre intorno ai quattro o cinque mesi. Da piccolino era il suo ritratto. Poi ci siamo trasferiti ad Oxford ed è cambiato tutto.”

Quella povera madre continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ma si accorgeva sempre di tutto quello che succedeva a suo figlio, non aveva bisogno di vederla mentre gli accarezzava la fronte, o la testa completamente rasata.

Le aveva sorriso senza allegria, aveva riconosciuto la piccola nota di amarezza in quel ricordo, la stessa che si rammaricava di provare lei quando pensava al suo Thor e al Dio che pure sapeva di amare più di ogni altra cosa, ma che stentava a riconoscere nel Re muto cui non riusciva a rimanere accanto.

Si era seduta accanto a lei senza dire nulla, era una routine alla quale si era abituata e che persino trovava piacevole. Frigga tornava in quella camera da molti mesi senza apparente motivo, si limitava a seguire la traccia magica che la raggiungeva con il vento nei giardini di Fensalir: era lì che tutto aveva inizio, la camera era pregna di un seiðr antico come il cuore stesso di Yggdrasil, ma non riusciva a scorgerne l’origine.

Diana e il suo povero bambino erano Midgardiani, Frigga non ne aveva dubbi, così come lo erano tutti in quel grande palazzo triste. Eppure la camera odorava di neve persino in pieno sole e, se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva vedere una teoria di spire fumose che si allargavano come le fronde del frassino, imitandone il colore. Il perché le era oscuro, ma sapeva di conoscere quell’impronta: quello che non sapeva era perché non ricordasse, né perché non _vedesse_.

Eppure doveva capire, non poteva fare altrimenti.

Con un rapido movimento del polso chiamò un vassoio con la bevanda preferita dalla mortale e qualche dolcetto. Non le serviva neppure fare attenzione, Diana era talmente persa nei suoi pensieri e nella sua tristezza che non si accorgeva mai di quando utilizzava la magia per renderle almeno un po’ più comodo quell’ingrato soggiorno.

“Non prende il suo tè? Si raffredderà.”

L’aveva vista riscuotersi e guardare il vassoio stupita, ovviamente non ricordava di averla vista entrare con il tè, ma non aveva detto nulla, era una scena già vista troppe volte e Frigga si sentì un po’ in colpa perché la costringeva a credere per l’ennesima volta di essersi distratta troppo mentre era con suo figlio. Non sapeva nemmeno perché usasse quelle premure quando le era stato chiesto ripetutamente di essere meno formale, quando – in fondo – quella donna prematuramente sfiorita era tanto più giovane di lei da non poter essere nemmeno collocata in un eventuale albero genealogico. Eppure continuava ad ossequiarla, a prendersi cura di lei, come se si sentisse in dovere di ringraziarla o di scusarsi, per cosa però, non riusciva ad immaginarlo.

“Polly cara, sembra quasi tu mi legga nel pensiero.”

Avevano sorbito il liquido scuro in silenzio, Diana persa di nuovo dietro chissà quale ricordo, Frigga annusava l’aria in cerca della fonte di quel potere che la impregnava.

“Ho un figlio che ha quasi la sua stessa età.”

E Diana l’aveva guardata stupita per l’ennesima volta, come stupita era lei stessa per aver fatto quella confidenza. L’aveva vista sollevare un sopracciglio forse ironica, forse perplessa, probabilmente si chiedeva come fosse possibile dato che sembrava tanto più giovane di lei. Ma era stato un momento, la mortale era troppo cortese per farle notare discrepanze che non avrebbe potuto comunque spiegarle. Come non sapeva spiegarsi perché continuava a fissare la piccola immagine incorniciata sul comodino mentre pensava a suo figlio: non avevano la stessa età, aveva mentito. Perché quel ragazzino biondo era infinitamente più giovane del suo Thor e aveva il sorriso di un bambino scaltro, eppure aveva gli occhi gentili e saggi di un vecchio.

“Tom aveva appena vinto un premio prestigioso. Ero – _sono_ molto fiera di lui.”

Aveva sempre più difficoltà ad usare il tempo presente, Frigga l’aveva sentita più volte scivolare e poi correggersi con il mortale che accudiva il ragazzo, ma anche lui aveva sempre finto di non accorgersi dell’errore. Il tempo dei mortali scorreva in clessidre troppo piccole. Frigga lo guardava nascondendosi tra le pieghe della luce e osservava la pelle del ragazzo sempre più sottile e pallida e non era mai riuscita ad impedirsi di allungare le dita per guarire ogni piccola crepa della pelle, ogni gonfiore, ogni arrossamento, tentando di portare un leggero sollievo. Forse anche nella sua mente.  
Ma guardava il piccolo ritratto esposto che sembrava fissarla a sua volta e non riusciva a sopprimere l’agitazione che le montava dentro, dopo mesi in quella stanza, dopo mesi angosciosi in cui aveva dovuto guardare suo figlio allontanarsi sempre di più - allontanarsi e rischiare la vita in avventure di volta in volta più pericolose ed inutili alla ricerca di nulla-, persino la clessidra che misurava il tempo della sua pazienza di madre era andata diventando sempre più piccola e veloce.

Diana si era addormentata sulla sua poltrona, il succo di papavero aveva fatto finalmente effetto. E dunque Frigga aveva raggiunto di nuovo il letto e il suo paziente, aveva riacquistato le sue forme immortali e come Dea aveva toccato di nuovo la fronte e le palpebre chiuse del midgardiano.

Ed era stato come se il cosmo avesse cessato di esistere per un istante.

Un solo brevissimo istante in cui Frigga aveva di nuovo visto, aveva di nuovo potuto leggere le stelle e i loro segreti scritti per essere cancellati la notte successiva.

Aveva sentito l’origine del potere che la chiamava, ne aveva sentita la voce provenire dai meandri di una coscienza diventata prigione. Aveva ritratto la mano d’istinto, ma se ne era pentita immediatamente. Lei conosceva davvero quella voce, era una voce ch’era stata vicina alle sue orecchie ed al suo cuore, l’aveva udita cambiare nel corso dei secoli e ne aveva amato ogni vibrato. Dunque perché non la ricordava?

Le tremavano le mani quando le aveva poggiate sul viso completamente privo di forme del ragazzo, aveva cercato per qualche secondo tra le pieghe di quella carne molliccia e pallida, ma non era lì che doveva scavare, non era il suo viso che avrebbe riconosciuto. Aveva poggiato la fronte su quella del mortale ed aveva respirato l’aria che respirava lui, soffiandogli sulle labbra la sua magia, un’esca per farsi riconoscere da qualunque cosa fosse nascosta dietro quelle palpebre chiuse.

_Mor. (1)_

Era stato un sussurro nell’aria, il midgardiano non aveva mosso le labbra. Eppure era stato lui a pronunciare quella parola così amata, e Frigga ne era sicura, perché la sua _vista_ non era tornata, ma aveva visto abbastanza per sapere cosa stesse cercando.

Un’altra pelle e un altro figlio. Qualcuno che le avrebbe riportato anche Thor.

 

_Atto V, Epilogo._

Finalmente era stato ascoltato.

Loki sentiva il suo spirito vibrare di gioia, perché alla fine ce l’aveva fatta, aveva vinto: aveva superato le barriere di quella morte ad orologeria cui Padre Tutto l’aveva destinato, troppo vile per sporcarsi le mani lui stesso.

Aveva aggirato i suoi sigilli e raggiunto di nuovo il cuore di Frigga, l’amata madre che sarebbe stato costretto a far piangere, ma non avrebbe più potuto evitarlo.

Le avrebbe asciugato gli occhi, giunto il momento, nulla di più.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

 _(1)_ “Madre” in norse antico.

Scusate l'attesa. -.-


	7. Sex

Le acque putride di Muspellsheimr esalavano fumi che si raccontava fossero emessi dalle narici degli antichi spiriti che dormivano sul fondo di quei laghi ribollenti: wyrm(1) dalle bocche profonde come caverne e dalle scaglie grandi come scudi.  
Da che Surtur era stato esiliato in attesa di risvegliarsi e condurre l’esistenza all’ultimo tramonto, il Regno di fuoco era rimasto privo di un sovrano che comunque non si preoccupava d’imbrigliare l’anarchia di un mondo primordiale in cui abitavano solo fumi e lava.  
Non era vero, Thor aveva sempre saputo che leggende di spiriti e fuochi fatui erano favolette per bambini che al più conservavano un’eco di verosimiglianza. Lo sapeva perché non si sarebbe mai accontentato di cacciare ombre, pretendeva carne e sangue. Esattamente quel che l’enorme nøkken(2) scarlatto prometteva, Muspellsheimr non era morto e non era abitato solo dal ricordo dei demoni di fuoco, era vivo e non era solo la lava a pulsare.  
  
Era quel che aveva sperato.  
  
Aveva stretto più forte l’impugnatura di Mjolnir e aveva sentito piccole scosse d’elettricità attraversargli il pugno e il braccio teso e pronto a sferrare l’attacco. Le nebbie sulfuree gli bruciavano le narici e i polmoni, così come i rossi e i gialli tanto intensi da sfocare persino i contorni delle rocce gli infiammavano gli occhi impedendo una visuale chiara del campo di battaglia; non aveva atteso la creatura riemergesse completamente dalle acque roventi in cui aveva riposato fino al suo arrivo, incurante delle ustioni che avrebbe potuto ricevere si era lanciato contro il mostro e quella lotta senza senso era cominciata.

  
 _Atto VI, Scena I._

“Quel braccio deve essersi macchiato di una qualche orribile colpa se fai di tutto per disfartene.”  
  
Thor aveva aperto gli occhi lentamente cercando di mettere a fuoco l’origine di quella voce. Era disteso su un fianco tra lenzuola immacolate e l’odore pungente di erbe medicinali che coprivano a malapena quello acre di sangue vecchio; la spalla destra bruciava quasi fosse percorsa dai fiumi di lava di Muspellsheimr, era un’unica piaga pulsante dalla scapola alla curva del gomito.

Sif non si era mossa dalla sua posizione accanto al suo letto, né aveva – probabilmente – cambiato espressione: era rimasta impassibile come la superficie calma di un lago, se pure provava pena per la sua visibile sofferenza non l’avrebbe mai mostrato.  
  
Indossava la scarna armatura delle Consacrate, a protezione solo del busto e del cuore, perché il resto non doveva trovare intralci per portare la morte, ma non era armata – _Eir non permetteva nemmeno alle Valchirie d’introdurre strumenti di morte nel suo santuario, sarebbero stati di cattivo auspicio_ – e sembrava persino rilassata seduta sulla scomoda seggiola di solito riservata alla guaritrice o a sua madre. I capelli non erano corti come li ricordava, ma non arrivavano comunque a lambire le orecchie: Thor non riusciva mai ad impedirsi di guardare quella zazzera tanto chiara da sembrare bianca e ricordare la consistenza delle lunghissime trecce che si agitavano nel vento quando si rincorrevano da bambini.  
  
Un dolore tanto acuto da costringerlo a mordersi le labbra lo aveva attraversato quando aveva tentato di muoversi, perché quella posizione gl’impediva di distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Sif senza risultare un vigliacco. La guerriera si era limitata a sollevare un sopracciglio, forse infastidita, forse canzonatoria.  
Cosa ci faceva lì al suo capezzale? Soprattutto: come aveva fatto _lui_ ad arrivare nelle stanze di Eir quando l’ultima cosa che ricordava erano le rocce roventi del regno di fuoco sotto le mani e il viso?  
  
“Sei il solito troll. Heimdallr ha allertato il mio gruppo non appena ti ha visto risvegliare il nøkken. Brühn era molto colpita, non credeva ne fossero rimasti in vita dopo l’ultima guerra.”

“Siete state voi Valchirie a recuperarmi?”

“La cosa t’infastidisce?”

Thor sapeva benissimo di meritare quell’allusione così come l’ombra caustica che aveva velato la voce di Sif, ne era consapevole al punto da abbandonare l’orgoglio e distogliere lo sguardo da quello duro della guerriera. Quello che non meritava da lei era l’aiuto che pure gli aveva portato, nonostante non le sarebbe stato difficile delegare una semplice missione di soccorso ad altre compagne senza che il suo onore ne venisse intaccato. Ma Sif era sempre stata fedele ai giuramenti.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto risponderle? No, il fastidio che provava non era rivolto a chi l’aveva salvato, ma a se stesso che aveva fatto l’ennesimo errore, quello che faceva ogni volta si scontrasse con una creatura mostruosa: non si copriva le spalle, lasciava il fianco destro completamente indifeso. Senza averne, poi, la minima consapevolezza di farlo. Ma come rompere quel silenzio denso come fiele con una spiegazione tanto puerile? Si sentiva stupido lui per primo ogni qual volta Mjölnir gli scivolava da dita troppo insanguinate, la sua stella non gli si era offerta per bere il _suo_ , di sangue, ma quello dei nemici.

  
Sif aveva sospirato pesantemente e si era alzata dalla seggiola. Thor aveva pensato sarebbe andata via, ma si era solo avvicinata alla finestra alle sue spalle per scostare un po’ le tende: gli aveva offerto un po’ di tregua dal suo imbarazzo, e nemmeno quello meritava.  
  
“Che cosa cerchi quando parti così all’improvviso? E non agitarti tanto, Lady Eir ci ha messo due giorni e due notti a sanare i danni ai tendini, finirai per lacerarli.”  
  
“Due giorni?”  
  
“E due notti. Non si sfidano i demoni di Muspellsheimr senza avere almeno un compagno fidato al fianco, nemmeno se ti chiami Thor Odinson.”

Ma Thor lo sapeva bene. È la prima lezione che viene impartita sulla sabbia dei campi d’allenamento, la prima pronunciata dal suo maestro di spada, dai tutori che l’hanno istruito all’arte della guerra. Compreso suo padre, che non era solo nel glorioso giorno in cui macellò il crudele Ymir, né l’aveva mai nascosto(3).

Eppure non partiva mai solo. Qualcosa – perché non poteva definire una sensazione _qualcuno_ – gli parlava, cavalcava al suo fianco sulla curva del Bifrost, gli raccontava i segreti e le meraviglie dei Regni ostili. _E al dunque lo tradiva_.

Quando il nøkken lo aveva aggredito con le fauci spalancate solo per distrarlo dalla coda rostrata che aveva rischiato di terminare così ingloriosamente i suoi giorni, Thor era stato sicuro qualcuno fosse alle sue spalle, e non un nemico. Era stato sconsideratamente convinto di avere la destra coperta, di avere le spalle coperte, di essere al sicuro. _Perché c’era sempre stato qualcuno_.

Ma non era più così, non c’era mai nessuno a parare il colpo per lui, e lui sapeva di essere solo, sapeva di non aver accettato le offerte di nessun fidato amico, eppure – nel fatale attimo in cui le fauci, o i rostri, o gli artigli di una qualunque creatura dannata gli penetravano nella carne del braccio o della spalla – ne rimaneva ogni volta sorpreso.

_Dove sei, perché non mi hai coperto le spalle?_

A chi si riferisse, però, non lo sapeva. Forse a quel _qualcosa_ che stava disperatamente cercando.

“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, Thor.”

Non poteva vederla, ma sentiva i suoi occhi chiari fissi sulla schiena.

“Temo di non avere una risposta sensata a quel che mi chiedi. Non ti basterebbe quel che ho da dirti. So che a me non basta.”

Sif aveva sospirato di nuovo ed era tornata accanto al suo letto, tanto vicina che riusciva a sentire l’odore grasso del cuoio del corsetto sotto le placche di metallo: aveva le dita lunghe e nodose, ma dure e forti come quelle di un uomo e l’aveva costretto a ricordarsene quando gli aveva afferrato il mento per indurlo a guardarla.

“Non stornare lo sguardo, è ora questa ridicola storia finisca.”

“Sif-”

“No. Taci ora. Non provo risentimento, Thor. Non ti serbo rancore.”

L’aveva costretto a guardarla bene, a notare il taglio pulito e netto delle ciocche, recise per volontà, non per sfregio o a memento. L’aveva costretta a guardarla per com’era diventata, sempre più bella anche senza l’ausilio dei suoi meravigliosi capelli, fiera e appagata per quello che aveva costruito.

“Non ti serbo rancore per qualche ciocca tagliata, non l’ho mai fatto. Sono state le tue parole a bruciarmi, Thor, lo hanno fatto per molto tempo. Ma quel tempo mi ha aiutata anche a crescere, e a pensare. E forse ti serberei davvero rancore se non sentissi che quel giorno non eri davvero tu.”

“Non assolvermi, non me lo merito.”

“Non è quel che sto facendo.”

L’aveva vista inginocchiarsi davanti al suo letto così che i loro volti fossero esattamente allo stesso livello e, per la prima volta da che aveva aperto gli occhi in quella camera asettica, aveva notato la sua espressione incrinarsi: la Signora della Guerra era triste.

“Thor, il ricordo di quel giorno è troppo vivo nella mia memoria, ma lo sono anche quelli degli anni che abbiamo trascorso fianco a fianco, nei giardini a giocare come nell’arena a combattere. Concederti un’assoluzione che non meriti è l’ultima delle mie intenzioni, ma ricordo bene il tuo viso, i tuoi occhi: non erano i tuoi, così come non erano tue quelle parole. Non sono la sola a crederlo, ma nessuno ha più il coraggio di avvicinarti.(4)”

“Sif.”

“Taci, fammi finire. Io lo so che stai cercando qualcosa, che _senti_ manchi qualcosa. Lo sento anch’io, persino Hogun ne ha parlato. E non so se sia qualcosa di buono o malvagio, so che un tempo era ed ora non è più e… _manca_.”

Thor aveva chiuso gli occhi e sospirato esausto, aveva abbandonato il viso tra le mani di Sif che lo aveva accolto ed aveva poggiato la fronte alla sua, come l’amica e sorella ch’era stata, come l’amante che – chissà perché – non era poi diventata.

“Credevo di star impazzendo.”

“Forse allora stiamo impazzendo tutti insieme a te.”

 

_Atto VI, Scena II._

“Nessuno sta perdendo la ragione, è tutto come dovrebbe essere. Finalmente.”

“Non è così e lo sai bene, non ti permetterò di negare l’evidenza: io ho _visto_.”

Quanto tempo era trascorso dall’ultima volta? Pochi mesi che sapevano d’eternità, ma li avevano visti sempre separati, Frigga si piegava a rivolgergli la parola solo in presenza di servi e dignitari, sfuggendogli se il rischio era fossero soli. Ma quel giorno l’aveva incalzato fin nelle loro vecchie stanze, quelle che non dividevano più, ed erano soli, aveva preteso fossero soli. E soli non avevano guardato il sole volgere al tramonto mentre discutevano di qualcuno che nelle loro vite non esisteva.

E Thor giaceva forse ancora incosciente nelle stanze di Eir, se le Valchirie non fossero giunte in tempo non avrebbe rischiato di perdere solo un braccio.

“Quel che hai visto è un midgardiano cui negano la pietà della morte, nient’altro.”

“Quel ragazzo non è un mortale, non solo almeno. Mi ha chiamata, ho percepito il suo seiðr, Thor ha percepito il suo seiðr, come puoi negare così l’evidenza dei fatti?”

“Stai insinuando io menta?”

“Lo sto affermando e te ne sto chiedendo il motivo!”

Le aveva volto le spalle, perché non sapeva cos’altro fare né cosa avrebbe mostrato il suo viso.

_Stava precipitando tutto di nuovo._

“Odino, che cosa sei stato obbligato a fare?”

La voce di Frigga si era addolcita. No, forse era solo esausta: si era seduta sul bordo del talamo che avevano smesso di dividere, la testa bassa e le mani raccolte in grembo. Esattamente come il giorno in cui l’aveva vista per la prima volta, seduta nei giardini del palazzo di Vanaheimr mentre attendeva l’inevitabile scambio di ostaggi che avrebbe sancito la pace tra gli Æsir e i Vanir, e Odino aveva capito Borr avesse ragione, la guerra non è sufficiente a riempire l’eternità.

Frigga gli stava offrendo un diversivo comodo che sapevano entrambi fosse anche falso, perché il Padre degli Dei non poteva stornare la responsabilità di nulla, mai.

“La madre del midgardiano gli legge delle storie, e tiene tra le pagine dei piccoli ritratti. Di suo figlio, ma ci sono anche altre persone.”

“…”

“In una di quelle immagini c’è lui che sorride ad un altro ragazzo, un altro midgardiano.”

“…”

“Quel ragazzo è identico a Thor. Ti prego, parlami: che cosa sta succedendo?”

Cosa stava accadendo? Tutto, e tutto nel momento sbagliato.

Odino non si era mai sentito tanto stanco di lottare nemmeno durante gl’infiniti inverni di Jotunheimr immerso fino alle ginocchia in ghiacci perenni scuri come il sangue. Era stanco ed era solo come in guerra non si è mai, e come non si dovrebbe nemmeno essere in amore. Frigga aveva qualche segno in più sul viso, ma la rendevano semplicemente più bella della fanciulla che aveva chiesto in pegno di pace a suggello dell’unione tra due popoli, all’epoca non aveva ancora attinto al pozzo di Mimir né possedeva la veggenza dei Vanir, ma aveva compreso immediatamente sarebbe stata la compagna perfetta. Non si era sbagliato, l’affetto e la passione che li avevano benedetti nel corso dei secoli avevano dato frutti succosi, e l’arrivo di Thor era stato il punto più alto di quell’unione. Poi però aveva portato con sé l’ _altro_ e qualcosa era cambiato nello sguardo di Frigga. Ed avevano perso quella pace che aveva tanto faticato a costruire.  
L’ _altro_ non aveva fatto altro che dividerli, Frigga non aveva mai perso occasione di prendere le sue difese persino contro di lui, proprio lei che sapeva e avrebbe dovuto anche capire. Lei che sarebbe sempre dovuta rimanere al suo fianco.

Che cosa stava accadendo, dunque? Cosa avrebbe potuto dirle per impedire altre domande? Ordinarle di tacere? Non era mai servito a nulla, non aveva voluto accanto una bambola da sfoggiare, ma una Regina, quando l’aveva guardata per la prima volta negli occhi aveva capito che non aveva scelto, in fondo, era stato scelto. E non aveva avuto nulla da ridire al riguardo.

Frigga intanto si era alzata e l’aveva raggiunto accanto alle finestre, aveva preso a guardare con lui la notte di Asgard e quelle stelle che si ostinavano a deridere lui ad avevano deciso di parlare nuovamente con lei. E non si era aspettato di sentire di nuovo la pelle liscia della mano di lei contro la sua.

“Io ricordo _altro_. Questa stanze non sono sempre state così fredde.”

Ed era triste.

Erano state quelle parole a farlo vacillare? Il dolore e la stanchezza che lo stavano divorando da mesi e non aveva potuto condividere chiedevano a gran voce il conto da pagare, il non potersi abbandonare al Sonno lo stava logorando.  
Forse erano stati tutti quei motivi ad indurlo a cedere per un istante, ad aprire una crepa piccolissima nella sua determinazione. Ma era stato un errore, e se n’era reso conto subito, pentendosi immediatamente del debole canale che aveva aperto tra il suo seiðr e quello di Frigga attraverso le dita.

Era stato un solo istante, meno di un istante, ma era bastato.

Era bastato a Loki per riprendere il controllo del suo potere e di un corpo che aveva studiato cellula dopo cellula nell’arco di mesi di inedia e rabbia frustrata.

Era stato un solo piccolissimo istante, ma Heimdallr si era allertato, Muninn e Huginn erano entrati d’improvviso gracchiando come se fosse arrivato il tempo del Ragnarök stesso.

Un solo piccolissimo istante ed era tutto finito di nuovo.

 

_Atto VI, Scena Finale._

Quando le macchine avevano preso a sibilare tutte insieme senza soluzione di continuità, Diana non aveva saputo che fare. Si era addormentata sulla poltrona, stupida che era, e non aveva colto i segni che avrebbero potuto evitare quel disastro. Di nuovo.

Tom aveva cominciato ad agitarsi sul letto, aveva gli occhi aperti – finalmente! – e le veniva da piangere al pensiero di aver lasciato il suo bambino sveglio e solo in una stanza sconosciuta. Aveva cercato di non badare all’innaturale colore delle sue pupille, troppo lucide e troppo verdi, non voleva immaginare cosa poteva significare dopo tanti mesi.  
In un istante era stato al suo fianco, gli aveva poggiato le mani sul viso per tentare di calmarlo e farsi riconoscere, non riusciva ancora a trovare la voce per chiamare aiuto e nessuno accorreva in suo soccorso, nemmeno Freddie o Polly, nessuno. Diana aveva paura, ma suo figlio era sveglio, sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Solo che le macchine continuavano a rumoreggiare e non arrivava nessuno, e a Tom stava succedendo qualcosa, lo sentiva sotto le dita mentre gli accarezzava il viso, le braccia. Continuava a tenere gli occhi di quel colore estraneo spalancati e fissi nel vuoto, il suo viso, la sua carne, si stavano… _asciugando_? Diana non avrebbe saputo che altro sinonimo utilizzare.

Si era allontanata spaventata senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal corpo di Tom che si agitava in preda a spasmi sempre più violenti e si… _ritirava_? Diana avrebbe voluto urlare, ma sembrava la vita fuori da quella stanza stesse continuando senza che qualcuno avesse sentore dell’orrore cui lei stava assistendo: le infermiere di turno passavano accanto alla porta aperta e non si accorgevano di nulla.

Poi tutto era terminato così come era iniziato, improvvisamente. Le macchine avevano smesso di funzionare, un silenzio irreale era calato dove prima c’era stato solo frastuono. Diana avrebbe voluto tornare a dormire, sperava stesse vivendo un incubo troppo realistico.

“A te non farò del male, mi piacevano le tue storie.”

Era stato Tom a parlare, ma non era _lui_.

L’aveva visto mettersi prima a sedere, poi alzarsi dal letto. Aveva osservato critico il suo aspetto dimesso, le sue braccia di nuovo sottili, si era passato una mano tra i riccioli biondi e un sogghigno tanto sinistro da darle i brividi gli si era dipinto sulle labbra.

Si era girato di nuovo verso di lei ed aveva trasformato il ghigno in un sorriso cortese prima di farle un cenno di saluto con il capo.

Diana sperava e pregava perché quello fosse solo un incubo troppo vivido, perché l’alternativa era una realtà in cui suo figlio si era addormentato angelo solo per svegliarsi come un demone dai capelli neri come la pece e un odio feroce negli occhi.

 

 

Note:

(1)Viverna.

(2)Creatura presente in molte mitologie del nord Europa. Associata all’acqua, ha molte declinazioni sia fisiche che comportamentali. Il mio è un melting-pot di leggende, ma ho scelto la descrizione che più si avvicina al _classico_ kelpie.

(3)Ymir è il primo essere vivente creato dall’incontro delle correnti fredde di Niflheimr e quelle calde di Muspellsheimr. Da lui discendono Uomini, Aesir e Giganti. Fu ucciso da Odino insieme ai fratelli Vili e Vè, dal suo corpo smembrato fu creato l’universo.

(4)Tributo al Comic: in un futuro alternativo, Thor – sotto l’influsso di un incantesimo di Amora – conquisterà la Terra e condurrà i Regni con pugno di ferro. Sif e i Tre Guerrieri entreranno a far parte della Resistenza e, una volta spezzato il giogo di Amora, la guerriera lo perdonerà proprio in virtù del fatto Thor non fosse se stesso.


	8. Sju

**Sju**

_Preludio._

Abiti dietro un vetro e gente che continuava a fissarlo.

Non se ne preoccupava più di tanto, se il vecchio aveva perso – seppur per poco – il controllo e la presa sulla catena che lo teneva prigioniero, voleva dire non fosse nelle condizioni di nuocergli e allora che lo spiasse pure mentre percorreva le strade sconosciute di una città sconosciuta su un pianeta alieno.

Le vetrine gli mostravano mercanzia e la sua immagine riflessa che si sforzava di non guardare per non dover immaginare _altro_.  
Aveva ancora indosso la ridicola camiciola nel quale avevano messo a dormire il mortale, era riuscito a piegare il suo aspetto fisico, ma non era ancora abbastanza in forze da riuscire a piegare ulteriormente la materia a suo piacimento, dunque camminava ancora a piedi nudi su strade roventi che graffiavano e ulceravano piedi troppo sensibili, ma ci avrebbe pensato poi al dettaglio, doveva prima riprendere il totale controllo della sua magia e della situazione: l’organismo del mortale era stato fortemente danneggiato dalla forzata inattività, era costretto a sprecare buona parte del suo seiðr per ricomporsi e ricomporlo. Del suo spirito non si preoccupava, era da qualche parte a piagnucolare sul suo cuore spezzato e la sua vergogna e, anche se avrebbe potuto, non gl’interessava capirlo né compatirlo.

In lontananza si udivano sirene dirigersi verso il cubo triste di cemento ch’era stato la sua prigione; erano allarmi e ne riconosceva la natura: non si stupiva stessero convergendo sul luogo così presto, l’illusione che aveva creato doveva essersi disfatta quando si era allontanato troppo. Sì, doveva davvero trovare il modo di passare inosservato per poter sperare di riacquistare forza e controllo.

“Buongiono…”

La giovane donna aveva sollevato gli occhi dalle sue letture per dargli il benvenuto quando Loki era entrato nella sua bottega. Ma il sorriso le era morto sulle labbra insieme alle parole quando aveva posato gli occhi su di lui e Loki avrebbe riso di quello sguardo stupido e stupito per poi spezzarle il collo se non avesse avuto bisogno di lei e dei suoi abiti. Non poteva sprecare troppe energie, ma gli serviva potersi mischiare alla folla se voleva sperare di raggiungere un luogo adatto per tornare su Asgard.

Perché era lì che doveva tornare al più presto.

La mortale era stata semplice da manipolare, gli aveva docilmente procurato degli abiti e delle scarpe arrivando persino a complimentarsi per quanto gli stavano bene. Loki si era limitato a lasciarla sospesa in quello stato di trance piuttosto che assecondare la voglia di ucciderla e poi ficcarle in gola la stupida carta che stava leggendo: immagini sorridenti di un altro tempo ed un’altra vita lo deridevano da quelle pagine, non erano come i libri della madre dell’ _altro_. Si rivedeva ammantato di colori e di un sorriso che non ricordava di aver mai vestito, accanto a qualcuno che non era Thor, eppure era sempre stato lui.

_E il suo cuore aveva tremato davvero._

Aveva gettato via l’inutile pezzo di carta fingendo di non aver intravisto le parole che corredavano le immagini, parole beffarde, fintamente compassionevoli, per una storia spogliata dell’intimità della tragedia per essere ricoperta da una patina di morbosa curiosità.

La luce del sole non gli era mai sembrata più disturbante. Era tornato a percorrere quelle strade ignote maledendosi ad ogni passo per il terrore e lo sforzo cui si costringeva per tenere alta la testa e non abbassare lo sguardo davanti ai mortali. Era vestito come loro e non erano più molti quelli che gli rivolgevano una seconda occhiata distratta, eppure si sentiva nudo, perché quelli non erano abiti cui era abituato, ma non era sua nemmeno la pelle che indossava.

_Com’era davvero la sua pelle?_   
_Soprattutto, Thor sapeva davvero?_

Evitava di porsi altre domande, non poteva permettersi quesiti cui non poteva – _né forse voleva_ – rispondere. Cui non aveva senso rispondere, in fondo: il vecchio aveva parlato, e il mostro era nato dalla pelle del fratello.

Doveva tornare su Asgard e mostrargli una volta per tutte cosa si era stupidamente portato in casa, perché ormai non aveva più nulla da perdere e, se Asgard voleva un mostro, non avrebbe deluso. Nessuna delle leggende nere con cui si era spaventato da bambino avrebbe retto il paragone con quello che avrebbe creato per le future generazioni del Reame Eterno.

Si era stretto a quel pensiero scacciando tutti gli altri e forse qualcosa del suo vecchio, vero Io, stava emergendo da quella pelle in prestito, perché sentiva le guance distese in un sorriso, ma la gente dinanzi a lui, si allontanava per lasciarlo passare.

 

_Atto VII, Scena I._

Qualcosa aleggiava nell’aria, Thor riusciva a sentirlo insinuarsi sotto la pelle, che vibrava di un’energia nuova eppure già sperimentata: era in attesa, era in ansia, era euforico, non sapeva cosa stesse attendendo eppure non vedeva l’ora di ritrovarlo.

Annusava il cielo come se si aspettasse di veder cadere giù l’oggetto dei suoi desideri come la pioggia che lasciava sospesa tra le nuvole e i lampi che ora si rifiutava di far cadere.

Eppure Asgard era in subbuglio, Heimdallr aveva dato un allarme di cui non si capiva il motivo, ma la sua vista non sbagliava mai, _qualcosa_ stava sicuramente arrivando. Di che natura, però, nemmeno Colui che Vedeva Tutto, poteva essere sicuro.

Suo padre era apparso trafelato sulla balconata che dava sulla corte centrale, ma non aveva degnato di uno sguardo il cortile che occupavano lui e Sif: come loro, Odino fissava il cielo plumbeo che assumeva sfumature sempre più ceree.

“Questa storia non mi piace. Anche Sua Maestà sembra inquieto, e non è da lui mostrarsi tanto scoperto in situazioni come questa.”

Sif aveva attirato la sua attenzione, era preoccupata e, per un istante, Thor aveva persino sentito una punta di sollievo, perché non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto tempo la guerriera non gli tributasse più l’onore di una familiarità buona a dividere anche le angosce. Ma era durata un attimo, perché non c’era tempo.

“Sta tornando.”

Quello di Odino era stato appena un sussurro, ma era risuonato nell’aria immobile come un colpo di frusta. Thor aveva sentito un brivido percorrergli le vertebre, ma non era l’eccitazione che anticipava lo scontro, era qualcosa di diverso ma non meno atteso.

Non era ancora guarito dalle sue ferite, non del tutto almeno, ma non sarebbe rimasto nelle retrovie, né qualcuno avrebbe mai osato imporglielo.

Sulla balconata accanto ad Odino era apparsa anche sua madre, ma il suo viso non mostrava orrore, quanto stupore. Fissava anche lei quel cielo cianotico che gravava sul petto come un macigno, ma la sua non era un’attesa di dolore: sembrava sospesa tra l’incredulità e la gioia, l’attesa e il senso di colpa.  
E Thor non capiva. Sapeva solo di doversi muovere.

Quando il primo lampo era esploso, inatteso, in lontananza, non era stato il solo a sussultare, ma il primo a riaversi e correre in direzione di un evento che non aveva procurato lui.

Il cielo era sempre più lugubre e pesante e sapeva non fosse a causa della sua inquietudine o delle pene del corpo, non aveva abbastanza energie rimaste per comandare al cielo come presentarsi.

E dunque aveva richiamato Mjölnir e si era preparato a volar via verso quell’orizzonte sempre più rumoroso prima che Sif o chiunque altro potesse fermarlo.

Inseguiva l’Ombra come un cieco il ricordo della luce: senza speranza.

Sigurð era stata rasa al suolo prima ancora potesse giungervi, l’antica foresta era stata ridotta ad un’unica brace fumante.

Ma la selva sacra era stata solo la prima ad essere attaccata e distrutta senza apparente ragione, con assalti misurati e metodici che si avvicinavano sempre più pericolosamente alle mura di cinta della cittadella.

La popolazione non aveva subito attacchi, nessuno si era trovato in pericolo, ma non si poteva dire altrettanto per l’esercito: Odino sembrava come impazzito, berciava ordini che non avevano senso a soldati sempre più confusi e disorganizzati, Heimdallr era stato convocato nella sala del trono e da lì scrutava nel buio inseguendo la presenza ch’era riuscita a penetrare le sue difese.

Ma l’Ombra non si mostrava, creava solo confusione e smarrimento.

Thor aveva vagato per ore tra le braci fumanti di quelle che una volta erano state il vanto e la bellezza di una terra sempre fertile e generosa prima di essere richiamato da Huginn a palazzo.  
Suo padre incalzava Heimdallr che non mostrava sentimenti oltre lo sguardo fuori fuoco perso in chissà quali pieghe della realtà in cerca del pericolo che incombeva su di loro. Ma la rabbia di Alföðer non poteva sola costringere il Guardiano a vedere qualcosa che sembrava esistere come entità fisica solo nella mente di Odino e nei fuochi che distruggevano la bellezza di Asgard.

“Padre, perché mi avete richiamato, i nostri soldati bruciano insieme alle foglie e-”

Ma se Odino aveva prestato attenzione a quel che aveva detto o se l’avesse anche solo udito, non lo diede a vedere. Abbandonato il fianco di Heimdallr l’aveva raggiunto e tirato via per un braccio verso un angolo remoto della sala del trono. Il suo viso sembrava imperturbabile come al solito, ma il suo unico occhio brillava di malcelata follia.

“Devi ucciderlo. Non c’è altra possibilità. Questa volta devi ucciderlo e non devi avere ripensamenti. _Tu_ non puoi avere ripensamenti, Asgard non può più permettersi pietà.”

“Sapete che non ho mai lasciato un nemico di Asgard impunito.”

“No! Devi ucciderlo! Ti si presenterà davanti e non dovrai vacillare, non lasciarlo parlare, non guardarlo mai negli occhi! Alza il braccio e uccidilo!”

L’unico occhio di Odino aveva preso una tonalità cerea, sinistra: Thor non aveva mai visto suo padre davvero disperato, senza prospettive, il protettore dei Mondi aveva sempre saputo cosa era meglio fare per il bene comune. O il bene maggiore. Eppure, alla calma piatta di un lago di montagna si era ora sostituito il grigio del mare d’inverno, delle tempeste marine che portavano a riva solo relitti e morte.  
Frigga aveva smesso di scrutare l’orizzonte per soffermarsi su di loro, aveva le dita strette in grembo e gli occhi asciutti, ma il tremore flebile delle labbra tradiva la sua voglia di urlare, per ragioni opposte a quelle di Odino, probabilmente: la sua attesa non prevedeva giungesse la Morte, Thor poteva leggerglielo negli occhi.

“Non devi avere ripensamenti, sei l’ _unico_ erede di Asgard, sei il mio _unico_ figlio, devi ucciderlo e proteggere i Regni. Mostrati _finalmente_ degno.”

E si era allontanato senza aggiungere altro, senza specificare un nome per il nemico che sembrava temere tanto, senza nemmeno provare ad armarsi lui stesso per scovarlo. Aveva oltrepassato persino il guardiano e si era seduto su Hliðskjálf per osservare la devastazione dei dintorni di Asgard. Sua madre non aveva cambiato posizione, continuava a fissarlo imperturbabile, ma Thor era sicuro stesse scuotendo la testa. E non riusciva a capire: la guerra era semplice, ma quella che si stava consumando nel regno d’oro sembrava non contrapporre contendenti e nemici, ma i membri stessi della sua famiglia.

“Non lasciare sia lui a trovarti per primo. Sarai in svantaggio. E non guardarlo: mentirà.”

Thor aveva lasciato Valaskjálf troppo confuso per poter fare ulteriori domande a suo padre. Domande cui Odino probabilmente non avrebbe risposto.

 

_Atto VII, Scena II._

Non era stato premeditato, non aveva previsto sarebbero stati i sempreverdi millenari di Sigurð a dargli il bentornato su Asgard. Odiava quella maledetta foresta.

Portare quel corpo su Asgard era stato estremamente faticoso, troppo per le condizioni precarie del suo seiðr, ma l’aria di casa sembrava salutare persino se a tornare era solo un’anima in un contenitore di fortuna. Che si piegava sempre meglio alle sue esigenze, però.

_Casa._

Aveva fatto una smorfia a quel pensiero ridicolo. Asgard non era più _casa_ , non lo era mai stata persino quando vestiva le insegne della casata reale e _Odinson_ era il suo nome.

Loki non aveva più casa né casata né nome, odiava quello che Odino gli aveva sbattuto in faccia, rifiutava quello che aveva portato per una vita intera di menzogne.

_Era Loki e basta.  
Ed era solo._

Aveva scelto il fuoco per caso e per capriccio, perché se doveva essere ricordato come mostro, che non fosse accomunato a quelli che l’avevano generato, mai.  
Il legno aveva cominciato ad ardere lentamente, troppo giovane e ricco di linfa per alimentare subito il falò di cui aveva bisogno, ma Loki era paziente ed aveva atteso. E Sigurð alla fine era bruciata tutta fino alle radici. Poi era toccato ai boschi sacri dell’est, alle pianure dell’ovest, era arrivato a lambire i meleti di Iðunn con un brivido d’orrore e piacere, ma non sarebbe stata una vendetta perfetta? Vederli sfiorire e poi morire tutti uno dopo l’altro, veder l’oro diventare prima argento poi sbiadire fino a non aver più colore né valore. Ma aveva pensato ai morbidi riccioli di Frigga, alle sue mani morbide, al profumo di miele e primavera che portava sempre con lei, e non aveva potuto.

Si era costretto a pensare solo a lei, non ad un’altra chioma d’oro, non all’odore che ancora si sentiva addosso ogni volta che abbassava la guardia.

Un altro drappello di guardie aveva provato ad avvicinarsi, ma lo aveva spinto via come gli altri ch’erano arrivati prima di loro, inutili pupazzi tra le mani di un burattinaio ch’evidentemente aveva mescolato troppi i fili e li gettava sul palco senza reale guida né intenzione.

Pupazzi com’era stato lui, com’era il mortale che a tratti sentiva sussurrare ancora nella testa un lutto che non voleva metabolizzare. Ma aveva tagliato i fili che lo trattenevano in un teatrino che non gli piaceva, aveva preso a tirarli lui stesso e a muoversi come desiderava, verso altri fondali ed altre ambientazioni: se il destino lo tessono le Norne e comincia nel nome, avrebbe trovato il telaio che intrecciava la sua storia e rovesciato trama e ordito fino a raggiungere il giorno maledetto in cui era stato trovato senza protezione e spogliato di ogni diritto.

_Di avere un nome, di avere un cuore._

“Finalmente sei arrivato, cominciavo a temere i miei inviti fossero troppo discreti.”

Thor era giunto alle sue spalle, ma non inatteso. Si era fermato  a riposare per raccogliere le forze per quell’incontro. L’aria era carica di ozono ed aveva inspirato in profondità fino a che i polmoni del mortale non avevano cominciato a dolere, ma che importanza poteva avere? Aveva quasi dimenticato quanto profumasse l’elettricità statica quando si è tanto vicini alla sua fonte primaria, aveva quasi dimenticato quanto gli mancasse l’odore del tuono.

Non si era voltato, né Thor si era mosso dalla sua posizione. E Loki sapeva non fosse un buon segno. Non si era aspettato abbracci e parole d’affetto – _no, quelle non sarebbero mai più giunte, per lui_ – ma quell’immobilità lo snervava più di quanto potesse ammettere persino con se stesso.

Quando si era deciso a voltarsi a guardarlo, non gli era piaciuto quel che si era trovato di fronte: Thor non aveva espressione né mostrava alcun tipo di sentimento al di fuori del senso del dovere. Era lì per abbattere un nemico, non per accogliere un… cosa? Amico? Fratello? Avevano strappato quella parola ben prima di scoprire fosse comunque una menzogna.  
Thor non si sbagliava, in fondo era rimasto solo il mostro da affrontare.

“Quindi è così che devono andare le cose?”

Era stato solo un fulmine caduto pericolosamente vicino a rispondergli. E Loki aveva sorriso allargando le braccia.

“Bene, _Odinson_. Vieni, e rendi orgoglioso tuo padre.”

 

 

 

 

Nda:

Scusate per il ritardo. ;_;


	9. Åtta

_Atto VIII, Preludio._

Il fumo acre di legna bruciata aveva raggiunto e coperto ormai persino la parte alta della cittadella, il palazzo reale sembrava aleggiare su miasmi scuri come un tetro presagio.  
Dalla piazza d’arme si sentiva il clangore delle armi che cozzavano contro le armature, i soldati erano pronti per un ordine che non arrivava. Sapevano il principe fosse riuscito a trovare l’intruso, sapevano lo stesse combattendo e sapevano che la loro presenza era dunque inutile. Ma si tenevano pronti ed avevano paura, perché intere legioni di loro compagni erano stati feriti o arsi come tizzoni da un fuoco che sembrava senza origine e senza fine, sapere fosse stato un unico uomo a creare quel gorgo demoniaco di fiamme che aveva reclamato tante vite per il Valhalla non li faceva sentire sicuri. Nemmeno sapere il possente Thor l’avesse trovato mitigava il terrore che scorreva sotto le corazze e la pelle.  
Molti avevano timidamente sollevato lo sguardo verso il palazzo reale, verso la balconata che rimaneva vuota, per fortuna. Ma sapevano il re fosse lì, dietro quei tendaggi pesanti, assiso al trono forse ad osservare lo scontro nella sua infinita saggezza.

Ed infatti era lì, con la sua regina seduta al fianco che guardava insieme a lui uno scontro che non poteva più tenerle nascosto, un passato che era ritornato tutto insieme senza lasciarla sconvolta, ma con gli occhi tristi e asciutti.

Frigga aveva preso la mano di Odino e l’aveva stretta forte.

“Non puoi dirmi di poter accettare.”

“No, non lo accetto.”

“O di capire.”

“Non lo capisco.”

“Allora perché, come puoi essere tanto tranquilla.”

“Non lo sono, i nostri figli si stanno ammazzando tra loro.”

“Facevano di peggio.”

“Forse. È probabile tu abbia ragione. Ma il peccato era tenuto segreto da pace, forse felicità. Ora guardali, sono di nuovo insieme, ma c’è solo sangue a riempire un vuoto.”

“Tu avevi visto?”

“Aloni. Le stelle dipingono fatti, non sanno combinare i colori dei sentimenti.”

“Perché non hai fatto niente?”

Frigga aveva sospirato profondamente. Non v’era accusa nella voce di Odino, solo stanchezza, dunque non s’era adontata per la domanda, ma aveva preferito raccogliere i pensieri un momento ancora prima di rispondere.

“Come si affrontano i fantasmi? Quello che avevo intravisto era solo uno dei tanti futuri possibili, solo uno dei mille modi in cui i fili delle loro vite avrebbero potuto intrecciarsi.”

“Hanno scelto quello più orribile.”

“Dici? Amore mio, io ho visto, molto più di quel che potrà mai vedere Heimdallr nell’infinito dei suoi occhi senza tempo. Conosco ognuna di quelle possibilità e per tutte ho tremato. Quando mi hai messo quel fagottino tra le braccia, tanti e tanti secoli fa, io ho saputo. Sapevo sarebbe stato l’usignolo che avrebbe provato a tramutarsi in cuculo solo per bruciare e poi risorgere come serpente.”

“Frigga…”

“No, ascoltami. Si colpiscono ancora, abbiamo tutto il tempo prima di dover dire addio ad uno di loro. O a entrambi.”

E la voce di Frigga sì, in quel momento, nascondeva un velato rimprovero al Signore dei Cieli. Perché una moglie perdona il marito, ma per una madre è più difficile assolvere un padre.

 

_Atto VIII, Scena I._

_“Non è colpa sua, non fargli del male.”_

Il mortale non smetteva di ripetere quelle parole come un mantra, dopo ogni colpo Loki riuscisse a mandare a segno, dopo ogni colpo riuscisse ad evitare.

E Loki avrebbe voluto urlargli di stare zitto, ma non riusciva a risolversi a farlo, perché una volta additato, sarebbe stato costretto a riconoscere la realtà della sua esistenza e ricordare quello che era stato.

Loki non voleva ricordare nulla oltre il presente di quello scontro.

Thor non aveva emesso un fiato prima di attaccarlo e Loki ne era stato tanto deluso da aver probabilmente abbassato l’asticella del suo controllo abbastanza da far riemergere l’altro da qualunque angolino buio si fosse nascosto. Era arrabbiato: con il mortale, con Thor, con Asgard, con se stesso.

Sigurð bruciava, il regno bruciava e non vi era una sola ragione plausibile – o visibile – al mondo perché stesse succedendo. Nessuno sapeva tranne Loki stesso, e Odino. Che non avrebbe parlato, che non avrebbe fatto nulla oltre mandare _suo_ figlio a correggere i suoi errori.

Era arrabbiato. Si concentrava sulla sua rabbia per non cedere ai ricordi di altri scontri consumati tra quegli stessi alberi ora combusti, altro sudore versato e mischiato su quelle stesse pietre ora coperte di fuliggine e morte.

Ma ogni colpo era una lacrima che non poteva versare e Loki lo sapeva bene.

Thor continuava a non parlare, si limitava ad affondare fendenti che non andavano mai davvero a segno, ad evitare quelli di Loki, che volevano essere mortali, ma senza reale convinzione.

Loki non sapeva come avessero finito per gettare le armi e prendere a colpirsi a mani nude in un corpo a corpo tanto serrato da sfiorare l’osceno.  
Erano rotolati al suolo sulla cenere ancora rovente e nessuno dei due vi aveva badato, Thor sovrastava Loki come una barriera, ma non v’era più nulla di rassicurante in... No, quello era un pensiero del midgardiano, non di Loki.

_Va’ via._

Ma non smetteva e gl’impediva di usare la sua magia quanto avrebbe voluto. E Thor gli era addosso e lo teneva fermo contro le rovine della bellezza di Asgard. _Di quello che erano stati_.  
Si battevano e si ferivano, ma nessun colpo sembrava poter essere quello definitivo e il tempo sembrava essersi dilatato in un unico lunghissimo istante senza fine né principio: sembrava si stessero battendo da sempre eppure che avessero appena cominciato.

Thor continuava a colpire e colpire il nemico che aveva di fronte, un mago potente eppure solo un ragazzo troppo pallido e sottile. Non gli aveva dato modo di parlare, ma sentiva la mancanza di quel suono, non l’aveva guardato negli occhi ma desiderava scoprire di che colore fossero, capire se il lampo di smeraldo che l’aveva salutato quando era giunto fosse solo frutto della memoria di Sigurð. Lo colpiva, ma il tempo gli aveva insegnato l’odore della guerra e a riconoscerlo persino tra le pieghe della pace: i suoi muscoli si tendevano e si piegavano senza voglia al ruolo per cui erano stati scolpiti, Mijölnir giaceva inutilizzato dove l’aveva lasciato, pregava la sua armatura si disfacesse ancora un poco come gli abiti del suo rivale, perché l’odore che riempiva l’aria non era fuoco e non era guerra e non era sangue.

E l’altro rispondeva colpo su colpo con quel suo corpicino così sottile, inutile su Asgard, ma sentiva la sua rabbia sotto la pelle e sentiva di poterne riconoscere l’impronta e persino l’origine. Perché?

Thor sentiva le vecchie ferite riaprirsi per lo sforzo dello scontro, sotto la forza dei colpi ricevuti, eppure sentiva montare dentro una calma che non percepiva più da tanto tempo. Era come essere giunto alla fine del viaggio, come se tutti gli scontri che aveva cercato, i mostri che aveva combattuto, fossero stati semplici passi per arrivare lì, in quel momento, sul suolo devastato di una foresta a pochi passi da casa per affrontare un ragazzo all’apparenza innocuo, come può esserlo la fiamma in un camino d’inverno. E come davanti alla brace di un focolare sentiva di poter finalmente smettere di cercare: era giunto a _casa_.

Ma quel ragazzo era il nemico, che fosse dunque impazzito del tutto? Che la rabbia senza senso, il vuoto che sentiva nella testa e nel petto avessero infine intaccato irrimediabilmente la sua ragione?

“Perché?”

Aveva disubbidito a suo padre e al suo re, ma la voglia di sapere era stata troppo grande: perché portare tanta distruzione insensata, dato che il cuore della cittadella non sembrava essere tra i bersagli del mago?  
Ma non aveva osato guardarlo, pur se ne sentiva l’alito caldo inumidirgli una guancia. Pur se l’odore di quel sangue gli scivolava nelle vene quasi volesse prendere il posto del suo.

“Il mio cuore ha appetiti che non puoi nemmeno sperare di concepire, e la mia rabbia è tanto profonda da non poterne sfiorare il fondo. Se non posso saziare i primi, non mi resta che riempire la seconda.” (1)

E Thor aveva rabbrividito. E l’aveva guardato negli occhi.

Non si era nemmeno accorto quando aveva perso del tutto il controllo e il cielo aveva preso a grondare. Nessuno dei due si era mosso nonostante i tuoni sembravano voler spaccare la volta, respiravano sangue, fango e acqua e Thor aveva stretto impercettibilmente la presa sul collo di un nemico che non sapeva chiamare. Il suo avversario aveva gli zigomi lividi, il viso pesto e lacero, ma le sue labbra spaccate e sanguinanti erano piegate in un mezzo sorriso di scherno.  
Thor non riusciva a fare altro che fissarlo, ormai erano entrambi zuppi e la cenere non lasciava che il suolo filtrasse a dovere la pioggia.

Il suo cuore aveva preso a battere tanto forte da poter esplodergli nel petto e, per un momento, era tornata la vecchia sensazione di vuoto incolmabile, la rabbia indescrivibile che gli faceva cercare  qualcosa che forse non esisteva se non in un angolo cieco del suo sguardo. E quegli occhi verdi come le foglie che non c’erano più lo fissavano come se potessero scavargli dentro e strappargli dal petto il nucleo stesso della paura che era all’origine di tutto.

Un fulmine si era fatto strada nell’aria esplodendo al suolo poco lontano da loro e la terra aveva tremato, e Thor stringeva di nuovo Mijölnir e la sua rabbia cieca tra le dita. E aveva colpito.

Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi il cielo aveva smesso di piangere e urlare.

Il suo martello aveva scavato un buco profondo diversi centimetri nel suolo non più fradicio, ma secco e spaccato dal calore dell’arma.

La testa del suo nemico giaceva a qualche centimetro di distanza, intatta, solo una bruciatura sulla guancia denunciava avesse sentito il colpo.   
Un silenzio irreale era calato su Asgard e tra loro, Thor continuava a tenerlo schiacciato al suolo e a fissarlo senza rendersi conto dello stupore che lo vestiva, incredulità che poteva leggere anche negli occhi dell’ _altro_.

Occhi che sembravano essere sbiaditi, limpidi come acqua e altrettanto chiari. Sbarrati in uno stupore deluso, amareggiato. Rassegnato.

“Se non si può avere quel che si desidera, tanto vale distruggerlo, giusto. E tu non sai nemmeno cos’è che rimpiangi, non è così, _Odinson_?”

E Thor avrebbe voluto poter trovare la forza di colpirlo davvero e strappargli quella lingua velenosa dalla bocca. O chiudergliela come non avrebbe mai dovuto nemmeno considerare.

 

_Atto VIII, Scena II._

“Cosa vuoi che faccia? Che dimentichi quello che _io_ ho visto? Che li lasci fare, li lasci a rotolarsi come animali insudiciando il trono e la nostra famiglia?”

“Non ho detto questo, ma non è una decisione che puoi prendere da solo.”

“Sono il loro re!”

“Ma sei anche un padre. Non si può giustificare il modo in cui si amavano, ma come accettare il modo in cui si odiano?”

“Lui non è uno di noi, non lo è mai stato fin dall’inizio. Tu puoi vedere il futuro degli uomini nelle stelle, ma io quel futuro devo poterlo offrire a quegli stessi uomini: e cosa può donare o proteggere un trono senza onore e senza vergogna? Abbiamo un unico erede, _uno solo_ , Frigga. Thor dovrà sedere su questo scranno e guidare i Nove, e come potrà farlo con un serpente che gli sussurra all’orecchio?”

“Tu dai per scontato la colpa sia da cercare unicamente in Loki.”

“E in chi altri? È un manipolatore e un bugiardo. E io non ho generato un depravato!”

“Allora forse l’ho concepito io.”

Tra loro era calato un silenzio denso come ambra, e come tale sembrava dovesse cristallizzare quella muta accusa che galleggiava tra loro, perché qualunque cosa Odino potesse dire, erano genitori di figli entrambi amatissimi, e _insieme_ non si erano accorti dove la loro diversità li aveva portati ad incontrarsi.

“Non era così che dovevano andare le cose. Riesce a metterci l’uno contro l’altra anche senza parlare, dal giorno in cui l’ho raccolto. Non avrei mai dovuto farlo.”

“Sai di mentire eppure continui sapendo sia inutile. Ascoltati, non riesci nemmeno a pronunciare il suo nome insieme alle minacce. Tu non vuoi che Loki muoia come non lo voglio io e non lo vuole Thor, eppure hai mandato proprio lui ad affrontarlo e-”

“È il difensore dei mondi, è suo compito fermare un pericolo imminente. Ed è stato un suo errore, deve imparare ad affrontarne le conseguenze e a correggerli.”

“E cosa succederà quando scoprirà cosa è successo, cosa gli hai fatto fare? Cosa succederà quando l’avrà ucciso e non sarà comunque abbastanza soddisfatto da aspettare il trono, preferendo farsi macellare inutilmente su un pianeta sconosciuto? Dimmelo, Odino, quando avrà corretto il suo errore, come gl’impedirai di commetterne di definitivi?”

Il Padre degli Dei aveva sospirato pesantemente. Oltre le vetrate la pioggia aveva cominciato a cadere con violenza, segno che l’ira di Thor stava raggiungendo l’apice. E lui non sapeva come sentirsi, perché Frigga aveva ragione, su di lei il suo incantesimo aveva avuto tiepide seppur malaugurate conseguenze, ma su Thor aveva prodotto effetti nefasti: quante volte aveva rischiato di perdere un arto o, peggio, la vita lontano da casa? Odino aveva sempre saputo cosa – o meglio _chi_ – stesse cercando, quale vuoto stesse tentando di riempire, ma non poteva accettarlo: preferiva un erede monco all’infamia di quel che desiderava.

“Non succederà. Mi assicurerò che non succeda.”

E Frigga si era alzata dal trono ed allontanata da lui, sembrava non voler più guardare lo scempio di due figli che si amavano tanto da distruggersi. Si era diretta ad una delle finestre laterali e Odino l’aveva raggiunta, non l’avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, ma non voleva vedere _quel_ sangue versato.

“Il ragazzo è ancora vivo.”

“Cosa? Di chi parli?”

“Il ragazzo midgardiano. Loki sta usando il suo corpo, ma lui è ancora vivo. Soffre molto, ma c’è ancora.”

“Non soffrirà ancora a lungo.”

“E’ dunque questo che siamo? Asgard aveva giurato di proteggere i mondi e i loro abitanti e prendiamo la vita di due midgardiani innocenti?”

“Non avrebbero dovuto-”

“Cosa, esattamente? Volersi bene? Non era nostro diritto intervenire, non era tuo diritto interferire nelle loro vite. Quel che facevano o avrebbero fatto di loro stessi non doveva riguardare nessun altro che loro. Invece hai strappato due figli innocenti alle loro madri.”

“Sei troppo sentimentale e non è con il cuore che si comandano i frutti di Yggdrasil. Accadrà quel che deve accadere.”

“Quel che _tu_ hai deciso debba accadere.”

Un boato era risuonato in lontananza fino al palazzo, le pareti e il pavimento avevano vibrato per un secondo, così come i lampadari avevano preso ad oscillare tintinnando.

Aveva smesso di piovere. Odino e Frigga avevano smesso di parlare, forse di respirare.

Finchè la regina non era corsa verso il trono e vi si era seduta su Hliðskjálf senza fiato, con gli occhi vanamente chiusi a tentare di proteggersi da quel che avrebbe visto.  
Odino non si era mosso né sembrava avere intenzione di farlo, se ne stava immobile davanti alla finestra che mostrava il cielo cupo ma di nuovo asciutto, e si limitava a guardare sua moglie che si era sciolta in lacrime. Singhiozzava e Odino, in quel momento, si chiese per un istante cosa avesse fatto.

“Non è successo. Non è successo, non è morto. Non puoi costringerlo.”

La rabbia per il sollievo di sua moglie era durata la frazione di un istante, ed era stato il re a provarla. Il padre aveva nascosto il sollievo dietro una maschera e si era avvicinato al trono, alla donna che amava da millenni e che da altrettanti anni era la sua più fidata amica e confidente.

“Se non posso costringerlo, non so più cosa fare.”

Frigga gli aveva preso una mano e l’aveva stretta forte, portandosi il palmo alle labbra, l’aveva invitato a sedersi, a guardare anche lui i due ragazzi immobili e confusi, che come lui non sapevano cosa fare. L’aveva invitato a sentire il loro dolore e la loro angoscia, a percepire quella dell’anima del mortale che ancora cercava risposte e l’altra metà del suo cuore.

“Riporta tutto com’era. Tu puoi farlo.”

“E a che sarebbe servito tutto questo?”

“A darci una lezione.”

“Non posso comunque accettare quel che faranno di nuovo.”

“Possiamo affrontarli in altro modo. Possiamo cercare di capire il perché.”

“E come?”

“Abbiamo alle spalle secoli di cambiamenti cui non abbiamo preso parte, forse è il momento giusto per aprirci e cercare di cambiare le cose parlando, senza combattere.”

“Quale tempo vuoi che scelga?”

“Quello giusto. Anche i mortali meritano la loro opportunità, hanno trattato bene i nostri figli. Se lo meritano.”

 

 

 

 

Note:

(1)“I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.”  - Mary Shelley, _Frankenstein.  
_ _Ho solo parafrasato una delle più belle rappresentazioni del “mostro_ _” siano mai state scritte._


	10. Nio

****

_Atto IX, Scena I._

L’aria era tersa e frizzante come sempre dopo i festeggiamenti della Yule, piccole nubi bianchissime e capricciose s’inseguivano nel cielo altrimenti azzurro.

Il Regno Eterno si rallegrava del dono ricevuto, perché la nuova Yule aveva ammorbidito la risolutezza del sovrano e aveva riportato a casa il principe d’oro, perdonato per qualunque infrazione avesse commesso. Era stato graziato anche l’altro, ma il principe cadetto era sempre stato troppo sfuggente per essere davvero amato e nessuno si era mai davvero stupito del suo esilio.

Nessuno s’era mostrato, non v’erano stati proclami, ma la voce e poi certezza s’era sparsa in fretta, e il ritorno dell’azzurro ne era stata la prova definitiva.

E anche Loki fissava quell’azzurro oltre la trifora per non doversi scontrare con quello di altri occhi che non voleva incontrare.  
Quella ch’era stata l’illusione della sua famiglia era nuovamente con lui, una non-madre amatissima e amorevole, un non-padre temuto e bugiardo, un non-fratello su cui non voleva soffermarsi.  
Avevano tutti mille cose da dire eppure non un fiato era stato emesso. Non avevano parlato i sovrani, o Thor che nemmeno riusciva a tenere alto lo sguardo, non Loki stesso, che le parole le faceva danzare a suo piacere quando gli aggradava, ma aveva perso ogni desiderio di seguire – anche solo in apparenza – la musica.

“Quel che è stato non potrà più essere.”

Odino non aveva offerto soggetto né inflessione, era Re per un motivo e non aveva bisogno – o desiderio – di strappare l’illusione di un velo ipocrita da un segreto già noto.

Thor non aveva detto nulla e forse aveva persino smesso di respirare, eppure Loki aveva sentito chiaramente ogni minuto frammento del suo stupido, enorme cuore, creparsi e infrangersi al suolo.

Se sotto il peso della vergogna o del dolore, per Loki non faceva più differenza.

Non aveva fatto di tutto per mantenere il segreto per pudore o vergogna, Loki, ma solo perché sapeva che – una volta svelato – quel che era non avrebbe più avuto valore: ed infatti Thor si ritirava vergognoso nella sua umiliazione.

Loki non aveva più un nome da mortificare o un cuore da sentire andare in pezzi.

 _I mostri non sanno amare_ e Odino era Re perché aveva sempre ragione: il fuoco che gli ardeva dentro non poteva nulla contro il ghiaccio della sua pelle maledetta, il suo amore bruciava, ma non sarebbe mai più traspirato all’esterno, il gelo non l’avrebbe permesso.

“Non permetterò più che infanghiate il nome di questa famiglia e-”

Non aveva avuto intenzione di ridere, ma il suono gli era sfuggito dalle labbra senza ilarità né volontà.

Odino non gradiva essere interrotto, ma non era Re senza ragione e non aveva colpito: la mossa era stata lasciata a Loki.

“La _vostra_ famiglia è ora al sicuro da qualunque nemico, fosse pure la stupidità dell’erede, _maestà_.”

Non avrebbe voluto vedere quell’espressione stupita e desolata sul viso di sua madre – _e non riusciva a non apporre il possessivo, non per lei_ – e l’aver preventivato il suo dolore non gli era di consolazione. Ma non voleva né poteva fermarsi.  
Ma che soddisfazione si può provare nel ricevere una reazione già anticipata? Thor aveva alzato gli occhi di scatto e l’aveva guardato come l’animale braccato fissa la freccia pronta a scoccare del cacciatore, esattamente come aveva fatto prima di baciarlo per la prima volta. _Per ritrarsi subito dopo, come sempre_. Mentre Odino si era limitato a fissarlo con più intensità con quel suo unico maledetto occhio troppo chiaro per potervi leggere dentro. Forse, però, non serviva più si sforzasse tanto di farlo per poterlo poi compiacere: non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, non era previsto ci riuscisse.  
Loki aveva fatto un passo indietro con un sorriso che nemmeno si sforzava di rendere convincente ed aveva fatto un piccolo inchino di commiato.

“Non era per _questo_ che ti raccolsi.”

“Oh, lo immagino. Ma di sicuro non è per _questo_ che io sono sopravvissuto, _maestà_.”

“Se abbandoni questa casa non ti permetterò di tornare.”

“Ma voi non potete permettere più nulla, non sono vostro.”

“Loki Odinson, non azzardarti a deridere e sminuire cosa è stato fatto per te!”

“E qui vi sbagliate, non vi derido affatto. Non c’è mai stato nulla di divertente in quello che è stato fatto per me, _maestà_. E risparmiati il nome, vecchio, non sono tuo figlio né tuo suddito, sono mio e di nessun altro!”

Avevano perso il contegno entrambi, Loki era uno dei pochi riuscisse davvero a premere sempre i punti giusti per far scivolare il controllo del Padre dei Cieli. E Loki non aveva previsto di perdere la maschera di calma che si era meticolosamente cucito addosso dopo che Frigga era apparsa sul campo di combattimento, nella foresta distrutta in cui lui e Thor si stavano ammazzando.  
Quel vecchio maledetto non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di presentarsi, Gungnir poteva punire, ma non si sarebbe mai abbassato a fare ammenda di persona, e dunque aveva mandato la sua sposa, conscio del fatto nemmeno Loki avrebbe alzato un dito contro di lei. E l’aveva odiato mille volte di più, perché Padre Tutto si faceva scudo della sua debolezza.

Frigga si era frapposta tra Loki ed Odino quasi temesse un nuovo scoppio di violenza, ma non ci sarebbe stato, Loki non era stupido e non avrebbe mai colpito per primo colui che, con un fendente, avrebbe potuto sterminare un pianeta. Thor – stupido che era – aveva stretto l’impugnatura di Mijolnir senza brandirla davvero, ma si era posto accanto alla regina contrapponendosi a Odino.   
Loki avrebbe voluto provare pena per lui che conosceva solo il linguaggio della violenza e della carne, ma non ci era riuscito. L’aveva piuttosto odiato e si era stretto a quel sentimento nero, perché a vederlo così, splendido e pronto ad essere il suo braccio armato senza che nemmeno gli venisse chiesto, aveva desiderato solo abbracciarlo, per poi baciarlo chiamando Hlidskjalf stesso a testimonianza del fuoco che non smetteva di bruciare.

Ma c’erano nevi eterne ad impedirlo, ghiacciai antichi come l’origine del tempo che ora sapeva gli pesavano sulla pelle e sul cuore, una tara troppo grande da trascinare con sé, tanto corrotta da rendere l’intera merce inservibile. _Per un asgardiano_.  
Ma Loki non lo era più e avrebbe trovato il modo di dimostrare loro quanto si sbagliavano.

Aveva atteso Odino spostasse gli occhi su _suo figli_ o prima di voltargli le spalle, perché non si dicesse fosse stato lui il primo a distogliere lo sguardo e fuggire. Si era oziosamente chiesto se qualcuno avrebbe tentato di richiamarlo, ma non si era soffermato abbastanza su quel pensiero per immaginare chi.

“Non andare.”

Ma avrebbe ridicolmente perso la scommessa dato che non avrebbe mai puntato su Thor. Eppure era stato proprio lui a parlare, con voce ferma, quasi non temesse il giudizio di _suo_ padre.  
Loki aveva quasi ceduto alla voglia di voltarsi, anche solo per chiedergli perché. Si era fermato per un istante, ma aveva continuato ad allontanarsi da loro, che con la loro bellezza di bianco e oro erano diventati memento della buia notte cui invece lui apparteneva.

Frigga aveva allungato una mano senza parlare e gli aveva accarezzato il braccio, ma Loki era sparito in una nuvola di fumo, perché a Thor sarebbe riuscito a vendere un’indifferenza che non provava, ma non a lei: sua madre lo avrebbe guardato e sfogliato come un libro, senza badare alla lingua cifrata in cui era scritto.

“Se hai intenzione di seguirlo questa storia non avrà mai termine. Lascia che sbollisca la sua rabbia, tornerà e rimarrà finalmente al suo posto.”

Odino non credeva davvero a quel che aveva detto, ma era stanco, Gungnir pesava sempre di più tra le sue dita e presto sarebbe giunto il tempo del Sonno: aveva usato le ultime energie residue per richiamare il tempo e soffiare via il superfluo dalle vite di chi con gli Eterni non aveva nulla a che fare. Sigurð era tornata verde e splendida, Asgard non aveva mai conosciuto il mostro di fuoco che aveva minacciato di bruciarla fino alle radici, le genti della cittadella avevano salutato il ritorno dei principi come un dono della Yule. Frigga aveva ripreso a sfiorargli le mani e Sif sarebbe diventata la nera regina della guerra, perché così doveva essere, anche Thor se ne sarebbe presto reso conto. Hlidskjalf non era un trono, ma una sedia di tortura che ti stritolava con mille catene e legacci e Thor vi si sarebbe dovuto sedere, un giorno. Capisse subito cosa comportava davvero essere Re di un regno senza confini di tempo.

A Loki non poteva pensare subito, non prima di aver definito con il suo erede le linee di un futuro cui non poteva sottrarsi. Thor avrebbe capito, se anche Frigga avesse avuto ragione ed anche il suo cuore fosse stato legato all’orrore di un sentimento deviato, lui non avrebbe negato né distorto la verità a suo piacere, non ne era capace e vi sarebbe stato tempo per istruirlo _poi_ , a quell’arte. Prima doveva piegarsi alla regola dello Stato e del buon senso.  
Poi avrebbe potuto pensare a Loki, a quel figlio che non aveva generato e di cui non aveva bisogno, ma che pure non poteva accettare lontano. L’aveva scelto e se n’era pentito mille volte negl’ultimi giri di clessidra, eppure – proprio per quel primo atto – era _suo_ e tale rimaneva. Nonostante tutto.

“No, non lo farà. Non questa volta.”

Thor aveva sospirato pesantemente, ma non aveva abbassato la testa né lo sguardo.

“Si è sempre visto come un estraneo, prima ancora gliene deste la prova definitiva. Non ha mai voluto imparare molto di quel che pretendevate d’insegnargli, ma una lezione l’ha assimilata bene, persino più di me che me ne faccio vanto: l’orgoglio del sangue. Ora che glielo avete portato via, cosa lo lega più a questa casa?”

“Asgard non può permettersi follie quanto debolezze. Le sue origini non ci hanno mai impedito di crescerlo come abbiamo cresciuto te, pretendendo da lui l’atteggiamento di un principe di Asgard. Si è comportato come una serpe e per questo è stato punito, come tu lo sei stato per la tua stupidità: non hai voluto vedere l’inganno e te ne sei anzi beato.”

“Non è stato Loki a cercarmi, sono stato io a raggiungerlo. Voi non potete sapere quanto sia profonda la mia scelleratezza e quanto lui stesso ne conosca solo le parti che ha scelto di vedere. So per certo sia convinto di avermi attirato in trappola, ma sono un cacciatore e conosco i trucchi di chi aspetta la preda: non lo sono mai stato, Padre. So di recarvi un dolore, non vorrei farlo, ma è questa la verità.”

Il silenzio era calato denso come ambra. Né Odino né Frigga avevano emesso un fiato, la regina si guardava desolata le dita che teneva intrecciate in grembo, Gungnir aveva tremato, ma non per colpire.

“Non potete chiederci di accettare i vostri incontri, non di capirli.”

“Lo so, Madre. Non lo farei mai.”

Thor aveva fatto un inchino di commiato, profondamente diverso da quello che aveva offerto loro Loki: lui sarebbe sempre tornato.  
Ma non aveva aggiunto altro, lasciando in sospeso non-detti che nessuno di loro era ancora pronto ad ascoltare o pronunciare. Ma che conoscevano bene.

Thor non avrebbe rinunciato a suo fratello, perché lo sentiva sempre tale. Il sangue che non avevano in comune e l’intimità che invece non avrebbero dovuto condividere non intaccava quel legame che sentiva piuttosto più profondo. Loki era sempre stato suo, dal primo momento, così come era sempre stato vero il contrario, era l’altra metà del suo cuore e lo sarebbe rimasto sempre, anche se non avrebbero mai più diviso un letto di spine e desiderio.

Sapeva di aver sbagliato a cedergli, sapeva di non essere stato attirato per amore né per appetito, ma aveva sperato sarebbe stato il primo a legarli per sempre: Loki sapeva fingere e nascondersi come un serpente, ma quella lontana notte ai piedi del frassino non aveva sfiorato fredde scaglie, ma spiato occhi da cervo intimorito. Loki faceva la guerra e non sapeva fare l’amore, se n’era reso conto con vergogna la prima volta che avevano giaciuto insieme sulle macerie dell’orgoglio di una donna che nella loro contesa non c’entrava nulla. Era stato egoista ed aveva preferito dirsi che sì, se stringendolo come un amante poteva lenire le insicurezze di suo fratello, se mostrarsi arrendevole preda poteva renderlo felice, l’avrebbe fatto. Per lui, solo per lui. Invece era stato soprattutto per se stesso, che poteva così stringerlo come un amante e gonfiarsi d’orgoglio per essere la sua fonte di sicurezza.

Avrebbe dovuto respingerlo, prenderlo a pugni e farsi colpire a sua volta, Loki non desiderava quel che bramava lui, avrebbe dimenticato qualunque piano avesse in mente e si sarebbero forse chiariti, sarebbe riuscito forse a farsi sputare addosso il risentimento che non sapeva perché suo fratello covasse nei suoi confronti. Sarebbero stati di nuovo bene, almeno per un po’. Invece di costringerlo a urlare, però, aveva preferito chiudergli la bocca con un bacio. E Loki aveva cominciato a _pensare_.

Thor non avrebbe saputo dire se erano stati felici, perché avevano fatto l’amore sempre in silenzio, in tre, con la Paura ad artigliargli la schiena. Ma Loki rideva e i suoi scherzi si erano fatti di nuovo innocui e giocosi come quelli dell’infanzia, la lingua meno velenosa, l’orgoglio meno suscettibile: aveva catturato la preda più ambita e la teneva al guinzaglio, se ne beava in segreto e gli era bastato, per molto tempo era stato sufficiente. Poi un giorno l’aveva visto spiarlo con gli occhi velati di malinconia e incupiti dalla rabbia e in cuor suo aveva gioito per vergognarsene subito dopo.

Non l’aveva rivisto per mesi, si era ritirato su un altro mondo e messo alla prova le sue arti, aveva lasciato che Heimdallr lo osservasse per placare il cuore di Frigga, ma i giorni passavano e Loki non sembrava intenzionato a tornare. Poi un giorno d’estate il Bifrost si era aperto e il suo saluto erano state sopracciglia e barba verdi come la pelle marcia di un troll. Quando gli si era avvicinato nel buio, però, Loki non si era ritratto, perché il seme che Thor gli aveva piantato nel petto era germogliato nutrito dal suo sole senza che se ne accorgesse e le radici erano scivolate troppo in profondità per poterle sradicare. Continuare a toccarsi nel silenzio più assoluto era stato sempre più difficile.

E nel silenzio Thor stava percorrendo corridoi bui e polverosi, eppure familiari. Non poteva più ritrovare il suo amante, ma non poteva rinunciare a suo fratello. Quel che c’era stato tra loro non era permesso, e Thor si era chiesto più volte, nella disperazione colpevole dopo i loro incontri, se non fosse piuttosto quella tenerezza ad essere vietata, troppo grande, troppo perfetta per poter durare, e se c’è una cosa che l’eternità insegna è la caducità di ciò che circonda il divino. Avevano avuto entrambi un mero assaggio di quella perfezione proibita e ora ne avrebbero pagate le conseguenze per il resto della loro lunghissima esistenza.

L’aveva ritrovato in una delle piccole sale laterali della vecchia biblioteca ormai in disuso. Per un istante aveva ceduto all’idea di una scelta romantica del luogo, ma non si faceva illusioni e sapeva Loki non fosse andato lì spinto dalla nostalgia di vecchi incontri proibiti, ma dalla necessità di riappropriarsi di conoscenze nascoste in quei vecchi tomi incantati che gli sarebbero state utili.

“Odino non sarebbe contento di saperti qui.”

“Lo so, ma non me ne curo. Nostro padre sa bene che la resa non è connaturata alla mia natura, soprattutto per le cose che contano.”

Loki aveva riso, cattivo, si era voltato a guardarlo con gli occhi colmi di scherno.

“E cosa conta davvero? _Tuo_ padre aveva ragione, Odinson, se è amore che cerchi qui non lo troverai. Di nessun tipo.”

Aveva cominciato ad impilare volumi uno sull’altro in una sacca che sembrava troppo piccola persino per un tomo solo, ma Loki continuava a riempirla imperturbabile e imperterrito, i volumi sparivano all’interno come ingoiati uno dopo l’altro. Gli aveva dato le spalle.

“Un giorno morirà anche lui. O cadrà in un Sonno troppo profondo per potersi risvegliare. E dopo? Pensa a quel che sarebbe successo dopo. Tutto quel tempo sprecato in silenzio avrebbe dato i suoi frutti.”

Thor aveva incassato il colpo tentando di non darlo a vedere. Loki continuava a scorrere i grossi libri, faceva scivolare le dita sulle coste impolverate leggendone attentamente titoli e autore, si soffermava su un volume all’apparenza più antico degli altri, lo sfogliava, lo rimetteva a posto con un piccolo sbuffo infastidito. Loki sembrava quasi dimentico della sua presenza, il silenzio era spezzato solo dal frusciare delle pagine.

“Per me non è cambiato nulla.”

E il silenzio era stato di nuovo assoluto. Loki non si era voltato, era rimasto immobile a fissare i ripiani dello scaffale, una mano ferma su una costa impolverata. Sembrava immobile, ma Thor lo conosceva meglio di quanto Loki stesso credesse: rimaneva dritto e impassibile, ma le spalle si erano leggermente abbassate, un movimento quasi impercettibile, che non esprimeva resa – quello mai – ma stanchezza. Erano tutti stanchi, nemmeno i pomi di Iðunn potevano rifocillarli.

“Perché sei uno stupido senza memoria. È cambiato tutto, invece.”

“Per quale ragione? Possiamo tornare quelli di prima, possiamo tornare ad essere fratelli! Ma non puoi andare, abbiamo bisogno di te.”

Loki aveva riso di nuovo, ma era stato un brutto suono falso, stonato, aveva tentato di coprire la desolazione con la rabbia e non ci era riuscito.

“Niente tornerà come prima, Thor, il tempo può scorrere in una sola direzione e il nostro ci ha portati davanti ad un burrone: ti sei sporto, hai assaporato il brivido della vertigine del vuoto, ma non sei mai stato disposto a cadere, nemmeno il tuo oro può risplendere in un abisso. Quello che è stato è stato, Odino ha strappato il velo a più di un segreto, e il nostro è stato forse il più disgustoso? Non siamo nemmeno fratelli, non lo siamo mai stati.”

“Questo non devi dirlo, mai! Siamo cresciuti insieme, abbiamo diviso le stesse avventure e gli stessi affetti, conosci ogni mio difetto come io conosco i tuoi, e il legame è rimasto comunque intatto. Come puoi pretendere il sangue fosse l’unica cosa a farci fratelli? Perché le cose dovrebbero essere diverse?”

“Perché quando lo eravamo avevamo meno di cui vergognarci. Avevo meno per cui odiarvi.”

Ed era scivolato via così, con gli occhi asciutti ed una nuvola di fumo ad avvolgerlo. I tomi erano spariti, così come l’aria nella piccola stanza piena di scaffali ricolmi. Thor lo aveva chiamato, urlato fino a perdere la voce, ma Loki non era tornato.

Nemmeno a visitare i sogni di Frigga.

 

_Atto IX, Scena II._

L’aria fresca dell’autunno australe li aveva avvolti come un mantello umidiccio odoroso di salsedine e Tom si era riempito i polmoni di quell’aria estranea e della notte piena di luci del loro trionfo. Poteva vedere i suoi colleghi arrivare l’uno dopo l’altro davanti agli enormi cartelloni pubblicitari dai quali fissava il Red Carpet con gli occhi di qualcun altro ed un’espressione che non gli apparteneva. L’essenza dell’essere attori.

Si guardava intorno ancora stordito, aveva paura di lasciarsi andare e cedere alla voglia di essere felice, perché l’ipotesi fosse tutto solo un sogno era un pungolo che quasi si trasformava in certezza nei momenti di incredulità maggiore, e scivolare nello sconforto era semplice.

Una pacca tra le scapole l’aveva riportato alla realtà di quei flash e della sua famiglia che si teneva pudicamente in disparte, intimoriti e frastornati ben più di lui.

Chris l’aveva raggiunto e aveva attirato la sua attenzione, ma non aveva lasciato cadere il braccio che ora gli cingeva le spalle. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma si era limitato a farsi più vicino, a sorridergli grato.  
La famiglia di Chris non era discreta come la sua, non poteva esserlo in fondo, Leonie(1) era ancora giovane e bellissima, talmente alta da sembrare una Valchiria arrivata direttamente dal set: gli Hemsworth erano davvero troppo belli per passare inosservati, tutti. E quindi si lasciavano fotografare, un po’ in imbarazzo forse, ma felici per il successo di un figlio di cui avevano sempre sostenuto i sogni, senza mai pensarli assurdi.

Aveva sentito la mano di Chris stringergli di più la spalla e Tom si era scoperto a fissare i propri genitori, ancora in disparte che chiacchieravano con un’assistente di produzione che allontanava flash non richiesti. Quasi nessuno sapeva chi fossero quei due signori inglesi distinti con i capelli bianchi e abiti elegantemente anonimi e andava bene così. Suo padre sembrava un professore in pensione e come tale sembrava stesse soppesando e giudicando l’aspetto degli Hemsworth, troppo giovani, belli e sfacciati per i suoi canoni rigidissimi di scozzese nato povero e fattosi alto-borghese. Aveva sorriso a Chris di nuovo e probabilmente non avrebbe smesso tutta la serata, sapeva quel che quella stretta voleva trasmettergli e non poteva non essergliene grato.

Avevano incontrato un numero incredibile di persone, volti noti e sconosciuti, Tom aveva salutato Jamie(2) dicendole che sembrava una principessa nel suo abito bianco impreziosito di pietre colorate e qualcuno lo aveva schernito che tanto non avrebbe funzionato. Jamie sembrava aver accusato il colpo ben più di lui, perché erano diventati amici e diviso boccali di birra e risate senza senso, quel commento greve ad una lusinga affettuosa aveva scolorito un po’ la patina dorata del successo.  
  
Era riuscito ad evitare i flash per raggiungere i suoi genitori, e aveva tentato di non pensare all’assurdo di star trascinando con sé Anthony Hopkins per presentarlo finalmente a suo padre: era stata sua madre a fargli amare il teatro classico ed i suoi interpreti, ma era suo padre il cinefilo della famiglia che l’aveva introdotto e iniziato senza saperlo – e volerlo – alla magia della recitazione. Hopkins era il suo eroe ed il suo attore preferito. Li aveva presentati con il cuore in gola, era rimasto un passo dietro di loro, aveva silenziosamente ringraziato quel padre scenico che tesseva le sue lodi al suo padre biologico, aveva visto sua madre arrossire di piacere ed annuire compiaciuta, raccontare un episodio carino dei suoi primi anni a Eton e a teatro.

Suo padre aveva cambiato discorso.

Persino Anthony ne era parso spiazzato, ma aveva cambiato discorso davvero: sembrava non gl’interessasse parlare di suo figlio.  
Sua madre gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata in tralice, ma era rimasta in silenzio, e cosa avrebbe potuto aggiungere? Norman era Norman e sarebbe sempre rimasto tale, anche di fronte al palese successo di suo figlio, quello che aveva buttato via la sua vita e la sua educazione decidendo d’intraprendere la carriera di burattino alla mercé del piacere degli altri.

Erano entrati all’interno del cinema, avevano guardato un film che aveva interpretato e non ancora visto lui stesso, Kat l’aveva colto di sorpresa e baciato con quella sua bocca bellissima tinta di rosso quando si erano spente tutte le luci e gli aveva detto di stare tranquillo e di pulirsi le labbra appena possibile, o le chiacchiere non sarebbero state piacevoli. Era stato Chris a prestargli un fazzoletto senza parlare e senza sorridergli, poi si era accomodato al suo fianco e gli aveva tirato un pop corn. Ne avevano riso insieme.

Era stato un successo, più di quanto non avessero osato sperare tutti. Ken era felice come un bambino e a suo agio come l’uomo di mondo che in fondo non era, aveva preso a braccetto Tom e Chris e li aveva sfoggiati, spinti in avanti perché si mostrassero ancora e si facessero conoscere e riconoscere. Li aveva lodati e incensati come promettenti promesse, e non l’avevano forse visto tutti quanto erano stati bravi, quanto erano riusciti a tener testa – loro così giovani e inesperti di quel mondo – ad attori di fama e di rango come Natalie Portman e Anthony Hopkins?

Come erano arrivati in quella hall piena di gente e alcol? Tom era troppo frastornato per ricordare il cambio di scena, aveva solo bene presente i suoi genitori che si accommiatavano per la notte, quelli di Chris che sorseggiavano champagne mentre chiacchieravano con Jamie e Ray(3), Luke(4) gli stava incollato come una balia e cominciava a non sopportare più il suo alito sul collo. Stava bevendo troppo e non sapeva nemmeno lui perché, si sentiva euforico e terrorizzato, Kat si era allontanata dopo l’ennesima coppa svuotata, a lei non piaceva l’odore dell’alcol e Tom aveva ripensato a Susannah, si era chiesto perché non le avesse chiesto di raggiungerlo, se lei avrebbe voluto davvero raggiungerlo, se in fondo non fosse tutto finito tra loro e allora avrebbe potuto provare a smettere di bere e provarci davvero con Kat e stare a vedere cosa sarebbe successo.

 _Ma voleva farlo davvero?_ Forse no.

Chris l’aveva salvato da un nuovo down emotivo nel bel mezzo di una hall affollatissima di gente che fingeva di divertirsi un mondo, quando il suo tracollo sarebbe stato invece il culmine di una serata uguale a milioni di altre.

“Non è un po’ presto per la disillusione? È il nostro primo grosso film, aspetta almeno che una di quelle modelle t’incastri in bagno in cambio di una buona parola con Feige.(5)”

Tom non era riuscito a fare a meno di ridere, di gusto e per la prima volta nell’arco della serata. Erano usciti in terrazzo, erano sgusciati tra la folla senza farsi notare e si erano nascosti alle luci donandosi al buio e al fresco della notte australiana.

Si erano affacciati al parapetto umido respirando a fondo per schiarirsi la mente, erano troppo vicini ma nessuno dei due ci aveva badato. Che importanza poteva avere dopo il New Mexico? Non ne avevano mai riparlato, eppure Chris ci aveva ripensato spesso, sicuro Tom avesse fatto lo stesso.

Non era stato _strano_.

Chris non aveva mai desiderato un uomo, forse non desiderava nemmeno Tom, eppure lo aveva baciato e, a voler essere onesti almeno con se stessi, l’avrebbe rifatto senza alcun problema. E un po’ se ne vergognava, perché Tom era suo amico, era un nuovo fratello, sotto la pelle e l’apparenza erano uguali e spaventati.

“Solo tu puoi capire quello che provo stasera.”

Aveva visto Tom fissarlo con i suoi occhi troppo grandi e troppo vicini ai suoi, sorridergli e poi cominciare a ridere, e aveva riso anche lui ed era stato finalmente liberatorio, Chris si era sentito come se un peso gli fosse scivolato via dalla schiena e per Tom doveva essere stato lo stesso, perché l’aveva visto raddrizzare la postura, farsi più tranquillo e agile. Non sapeva perché l’aveva fatto, probabilmente perché non poteva essere più strano di baciare un uomo che senti fratello e anima gemella insieme. Gli aveva preso la mano appoggiata al parapetto e l’aveva stretta troppo a lungo, con forza e intenzione, non voleva lasciarlo andare. Un minuto dopo si stavano abbracciando e Chris lo aveva sentito rabbrividire: aveva rabbrividito anche lui, perché non era _strano_ , ma si stavano comunque dando un addio muto. Nessuno dei due avrebbe mai rinunciato a quello che avevano per un’ipotesi aperta sotto un cielo estraneo e troppo caldo, il gioco poteva non valere la candela dell’onestà. Chris non voleva perderlo. Aveva letto in Tom la stessa determinazione ed allora poteva andare bene.

Erano tornati dentro con il sorriso sulle labbra e senza sfiorarsi, ma andava bene così, si erano trovati e non serviva tenersi per mano per non perdersi mai più.

 

_End._

 

 

 

 

Note:

(1) Leonie Hemsworth, madre di Chris. <http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8208/8182214743_5a779b04ee_o.jpg>

(2) Jamie Alexander, ovvero Sif. Non millanto, sono davvero diventati molto amici e Hiddleston le ha detto che era bella come una principessa sul red carpet di _Thor_ , mentre entrambi firmavano autografi.

(3) Ray Stevenson, ovvero l’attore che interpreta Volstagg.

(4) Luke Windsor, pubblicista e amico (balia) di Tom Hiddleston.

(5) Kevin Feige, produttore e presidente dei Marvel Studios.

 

Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno seguito questa cosuccia stando dietro alla mia lentezza: ce l’ho messa tutta, spero il finale non abbia deluso nessuno. ヽ(´▽`)/


End file.
